The Deer and The Bull
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Benjen Stark sends his daughter to Winterfell to live with his brother. There she meets Gendry who, unknown to her, is the king's son. Will learning this keep her from loving him? OC/Gendry
1. Davina Stark

The cries of her father woke her. His wails of sadness echoed through the halls of their home. Davina pulled the covers away and swung her feet over the side of her bed. The ice cold stone floor shocked her out of her dreamlike state. Fully awake, she made her way to her chamber door by the slim light of the moon. As she walked down the chilly halls, the sounds of her father grew louder.

The little girl came to a stop at her parent's door. It had been thrown wide open, allowing the scene to be viewed in full. Benjen Stark sat on the bed cradling Lorna, his beloved wife. Lorna lay limp in his arms bloody. Benjen rocked her back and forth as he cried, burying his face into her neck. His sword lay on the floor among the clutter to suggest a struggle. A maester rushed past her and into the room. Guards followed the maester, trying to coax their lord away from his wife's still body.

Davina was about to enter the room herself when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She turned to see her father's right hand guard.

"Ser Fiyero what's wrong with mother?" the little girl asked.

The man glanced into the room before looking back at her. "Come child. To bed with you." When she didn't budge he lifted her into his arms.

As he carried her back to her chambers, Davina watched as the maester checked her mother while her father's men held him back. She listened as Benjen cursed everything and vowed vengeance. Ser Fiyero brought her back into her room and set her down on the bed. He opened the curtains further to allow more moonlight in.

He sat on her bed and watched her for a long moment. "Do you understand what's happened Davina?"

She sat there and stared up at him. Finally, in a small voice, she asked, "Mother is dead?"

"Yes," he nodded. "She has gone to live with the Old Gods in the Night Lands. A man has come into the castle and sent her there."

Just as he finished speaking a guard appeared in the doorway. "Ser Fiyero, Lord Stark requests your presence."

Ser Fiyero turned to face the man but did not move. "Has the intruder been caught?"

"No ser. We have men looking for him now."

"Have someone stand guard by the little lady's door. They are not to leave this post."

"Ser," nodded the guard.

With that Ser Fiyero stood and left the room. The door shut behind him leaving Davina in the moonlight.

* * *

Lady Lorna Stark was buried within the week. People wept and lamented, paying their respects to the gentle and loved woman. Benjen held tight to his daughter's hand through the process. She had now become the only part of her mother he had.

Over the next week Benjen wandered the halls like a ghost searching for light and life. Davina tried to cheer her father with songs, putting on plays with her dolls, stories of her day, or jokes. But nothing helped. One evening she came to supper and found him hunched over the table, head hung low. She walked over to him and stroked his head.

Benjen looked up to her. "I see no bravery in your eyes anymore," she said. "Only sadness."

He pulled his child into his lap. "You're very perceptive for an eight year old." He kissed her head and held her close. "I love you so much child. Gods be good, I will get my vengeance."

And so he did. Benjen tracked down the man that had taken his lady's life. That man paid dearly for his actions just as Benjen knew the price he would have to pay. As soon as the man was dead, a raven was sent out to Winterfell.

* * *

Snow had just begun to fall as Winterfell came into view. Eddard and his wife were found waiting for them in the yard. Benjen dismounted his horse before helping his daughter down.

"Brother," Eddard greeted. Benjen came to his brother and accepted his embrace. "Whatever the circumstances, it is good to see you."

"And you Ned." He turned his gaze to Lady Stark. "Cat."

"Hello Benjen." She embraced him as much as she could.

"What's this one to be then?" he nodded to her pregnant belly.

She smiled and placed a hand over it. "Gods be good it will be a girl. With Robb and Jon Snow running around I am ready to have a little girl." She smiled at him before looking to the girl. "Hello Davina. Do you remember me?"

Davina bowed her head and curtseyed. "Of course Aunt Catelyn."

Cat beckoned the girl forward. She took her face between her hands. "Gods but you have grown beautiful."

"Like my mother?"

"Like your mother," she nodded. "Come, your cousins will be glad to see you."

Benjen watched as Cat led her daughter into the castle. Once the door and closed behind them he turned to his brother. "You'll look after her?"

"As if she were my own daughter," Ned assured. "She is my blood." Doubt came into his brother's eyes. He looked longingly at the door his daughter had passed through. Ned placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did right Benjen. And you are doing right now. Davina will do well here. You will see her again."

He nodded. "You're right Ned. You're always right." Huffing out a sigh he turned towards his horse. It would be better to go now rather than making the parting more painful by staying. "Well it is off to the Wall with me."

"Serve us well brother."

* * *

Cat led the girl into a large hall where two boys were fighting with wooden swords.

"Jon. Robb. Come say hello to your cousin." The two stopped and did as she bid.

"Hello," Davina meekly said.

"Do you play swords Davina?" Jon asked. "Robb and I are putting on a battle. We could use another soldier."

"Jon," chided Cat. "Ladies do not play with swords or put on battles."

"Sorry Lady Stark," he responded. Robb snickered at him causing Jon to hit him with his wooden sword.

The boys started up their battle. Cat took a seat, her handmaids sitting around her, doing needle work. Davina took a seat by Cat's feet and watched the boys dance around. Truth was she would have loved to join in their battle. She wanted to see what it would be like to handle a sword and strike at someone with it. Sitting there watching the boys, she began to wonder when her father and uncle would be coming in. The snow was surly falling more by now and being indoors was preferable.

Davina stood and headed for the door of the hall. She found her way back to the yard where she only found her uncle.

"Where is father?" Her voice startled Ned. He turned to face her. "Uncle Ned where is my father?"

Ned walked over to her. "Your father loves you very much Davina. To keep you safe he has left you in my care." She shook her head. What was he telling her? "Your father is going to the Wall where he can protect you, and all of us, further as part of the Night's Watch."

Davina shook her head more. He couldn't have left her. Not after losing her mother. He couldn't have left her without saying a word. Tears began to stream down her face. Ned reached out for her but she pushed him away. Running past him, she headed for the gates, and tried to follow any path her father had left. Finding nothing she fell to her knees in front of the heart tree of the Godswood.

Ned was not far behind her. Coming up to her, he placed a cloak around her. Davina stood and barreled into him. He wrapped her in his arms.

"Let's go home."

**Don't own anything dealing with Game of Thrones. Just having some fun with a story. R&R if you please, it will be much appreciated =)**


	2. Gendry Waters

**Sorry the first chapter was rather depressing. I don't think this is one any less depressing but it will get happy. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter =)**

He stood stalk still as his mother fussed with his clothing and hair.

"You must look perfect," she mumbled over and over. "Like a little prince. You must look perfect."

Finally satisfied, she pushed her son out the tavern door. As they pushed through the crowds of King's Landing, Gendry held tightly to her hand. He watched as she moved with determination towards the palace. Branna pulled her son along behind her, eyes locked on their destination. He stood silent and watched his mother argue with a guard at the gates.

"I don't care if it is the queen's nameday," she bit out. "I need to see the king now."

The guard positioned himself so that he was blocking more of the entrance. "The king has better things to do than talk to a gutter rats."

"How dare you," Branna growled. "We are not common peasants of King's Landing." She hugged her son to her side. "This boy is the future of this capitol and he will not be turned away! Now let me see the king!"

"Go away rat!" The guard shoved her back.

Gendry balled his fists, his mouth going into a tight line. "Leave my mother alone!" He kicked the guard's leg before pounding his fists against the man's chest armor.

"Why you little…" The guard grabbed Gendry by the neck. He was about to strike when a voice stopped him.

"What's all this?" A tall menacing man came over to the gate. As he came closer, burn marks on one side of his face became more visible. "If you mean to strike the child do so now and shut him up. We can hear screeching from the throne room."

He tossed Gendry back to his mother. "This fool is demanding an audience with the king," the guard answered. "Says her boy is the future of King's Landing."

The man looked down at the boy. Gendry stared back at him with curiosity and wonder. He knew this man must have killed hundreds and should be feared by all but he didn't look away for one minute. The man leaned down a bit to get a better look at him.

"What are you staring at boy?" he snarled.

"Why does your face look like that?"

The man brought a hand up to the scared half of his face. "This is what happens to little boys who ask questions."

"I ask questions all the time and nothing has happened to my face," he responded.

The man let out a little laugh. "What's your name boy?"

"Gendry Waters."

"Baratheon more like."

"Yes," Branna answered quickly. She pulled him back to her, resting a hand on his head. "He has stag blood in him. Ours is the fury."

The man looked at the boy a little longer. He studied the boy just as the boy studied him. The man pushed the guard aside and gestured for the two to come through. The two followed him through the halls. Finally he opened a door to a room and directed them to go in.

"The king will come." The man shut the door and left them.

* * *

Branna knelt down and looked her son in the eye. "Do you know why we are here Gendry?"

"The king is my father." She had told him this every night before he would go to sleep. So that he would always remember that he was more than what people thought. So that he would remember he was important.

She gave him a smile. "That's right darling. You're going to meet him today. Best behavior yes? None of your bullheaded stubbornness or cheek. Promise me Gendry."

He nodded. "I promise mother."

Branna kissed his cheek. Just then the door to the room opened and Robert stepped in.

"Blast you Hound! I don't know what could possibly be so…" He paused upon seeing the two. "Thank you Hound. Inform my queen I shall return soon." The Hound nodded and left. Robert stood there for a long moment and looked the two over. "Branna, my raven, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to meet your son." She pushed the boy forward.

Robert looked him over. There was no doubt the boy was his. The ebony black hair, ocean blue eyes, olive toned skin, stern gaze. The boy looked like a copy of Robert when he was that age. Robert couldn't stop the tears from stinging his eyes. He had lost his first boy not too long ago, his first born son taken by the Gods. And now here was another son, alive and well, for him to love.

Gendry watched as the king's gaze warmed. The great man knelt before the boy and held out a hand to him. Slowly Gendry reached out and took the hand.

"What is your name?" Robert asked.

"Gendry m'lord."

Robert looked to Branna with a smile and then back to the boy. "It's a good name. Strong, the name of a leader."

"Then…then you accept him?" Branna asked, her voice tinged in hope.

Robert stood and shook his head. "You know I cannot."

"He is yours Robert! He is your blood."

"He is my bastard Branna. Do you honestly think Cersei will allow him preference over her own children?"

Branna scoffed. "She hasn't given you any children."

"She's given me a boy."

"Yes and he died! I've given you a healthy boy. A boy capable of becoming a great king."

"You are testing my patience woman," he warned. But Branna wasn't going to back down. "What would you have me do?"

She walked over to the king and took his hands in hers. "Care for him. Teach him how to be a good king. Be his father."

He sighed and looked down at the boy once more. "Cersei is pregnant once more. If it is not a boy I shall name Gendry as my heir when he turns eighteen. He shall be my squire…"

"No." Branna ran her fingers through Gendry's hair. "I don't want him anywhere near you crafty queen. Not until he has learned how to handle a sword and can defend himself if need be."

"Alright. Send him to Winterfell. A good friend of mine is the lord there. He will find a place for Gendry." Branna nodded in agreement. Robert knelt down again and took the boy by the shoulders. "I shall come for you on your eighteenth nameday lad. Make me proud."

* * *

Within a month mother and child reached the grand fortress of the North. Robert had written to Lord Stark, who had made arrangements for the pair. Lodgings and work was provided for them. Branna was to work in yet another tavern while Gendry would become the apprentice to the blacksmith.

While Branna had trouble adjusting to the conditions of the North, Gendry thrived. He excelled at his work, the snow, cold, or wind never slowing him. However each took a great toll on his mother until she was no longer able to get out of bed. One evening after work Gendry came home to find her drained of color and looking worse than ever.

"Come here my love," she called to him. He came to her bed and held onto her hand tightly. "Always remember how important you are Gendry. Always remember you are the son of a king. Though it doesn't seem like it now, the people will know you as a great man. Make me proud when I'm gone."

He shook his head. "You're not going to die mother."

She smiled and kissed his hand. "You have always been so stubborn, like a bull. My little bull."

"You're ill but you will get better," he said in a determined tone. "I'll go Maester Luwin and get you more medicine."

He got up from the bed and went out the door. Branna smiled. "My little bull," she said before closing her eyes.

* * *

Gendry came back with a draft to help her sleep, one to ease the aches, and another to keep her from coughing.

"Mother I've got the medicine. Maester Luwin said he would come by to see you in the morning." Looking up from the bottles in his hand, Gendry saw her lying still. "Mother?"

He walked up to the bed and touched her cheek. It was as cold as the air outside. He jumped back and stared at her cold form. Slowly he sank to the ground still clutching the bottles. Gendry remained on the floor until the sun rose the next morning. Maester Luwin knocked on the door not long after. When there was no answer he came in and found the boy.

"Gendry? What are you doing boy?"

He slowly turned his gaze away from his mother. "She's gone."

Maester Luwin walked over and checked the woman. "So she is. I am so sorry. Gods be good she is in a better place."

Gendry rose from the ground, his legs throbbing from sitting so long. "I have to go to work."

Without another word he set the bottles down on the table and walked out the door. Once at work, Gendry let his emotions flow out. Every strike of the hammer on newly forged metal allowed him to release his anger. Anger that his mother pursued proving that he was the king's son. If she had left it well enough alone they would still be in the South where they belonged. She wouldn't have died and left him.

Every time he submerged the metal into the water his anger cooled. He remembered how his mother cared for him. How she was trying to do right by him. With every clang of metal on metal Gendry allowed hope to sing out in his heart. Hope that King Robert would name him his heir. Hope that he would have a father to care for him and support him.

But until that day came he would have to be content in Winterfell. Every night before he closed his eyes he would repeat the words his mother had told him.

"You are the son of a king. You are important. You will be a great man. You are a bull."


	3. The first meeting

**Eight years later**

Trees flew by them, the icy wind cutting at their exposed skin. Robb and Jon were in the lead, their horses galloping together. Bran and Arya were right behind them, fighting to get ahead of the older boys. Sansa hated races and instead trotted easily with her cousin at her side. Davina loved to race but also took pleasure in riding calmly through the Godswood. She loved seeing the patterns of sunlight coming through the trees and seeing the ancient roots spread every which way.

Robb was about to win the race when Arya pulled her horse forward and beat him. They came to a stop and waited for the others. Arya smiled proudly at her brother.

"I won," she gloated.

"So you did. Don't get used to it." He patted her head with a patronizing smile. Arya shoved his hand away.

"I don't think we are supposed to be here." Sansa looked at their surroundings. This was the deepest into the Godswood they had ever been. "I want to go back."

Jon came up beside her and took her hand in his. "Don't worry. You have Robb and I to protect you."

"What about me?" objected Bran.

"Yes Sansa. Bran can protect you with his crooked archery skills," Arya laughed. Bran glared at her as the others chuckled.

"She's right," voiced Davina. "There could be wildlings in these parts. I think we should head home."

Robb nodded. "Alright home it is."

As they rode back towards the castle, each of them kept a vigilant eye and listened carefully. They rode close together, the three eldest surrounding the youngest. Finally they came upon a part of the woods that was too packed with trees. The six dismounted and led their horses through. Everything was quiet until Sansa let out a piercing scream.

The others came running to where she was. Sansa buried her face in Davina's shoulder. A stag lay at her feet, its stomach torn open and entrails spilling out. Davina wrapped and arm around her cousin for comfort. Bran and Arya pushed through Jon and Robb to get a better look.

"Arya don't look." John turned her away from the site.

"What do you think happened?" Robb asked looking from Jon to Davina.

"Wildlings?" she answered still holding onto Sansa.

Jon shook his head. "They wouldn't have left so much meat. A bear maybe."

Robb looked the stag over a little more carefully. "There are no bears in the North. Some other beast must have done it. We should keep moving in case it comes back." He reached out for Sansa and pulled her to his side. "You want to walk by me?"

She nodded and dried the few tears she had shed for the fallen animal. Robb put his arm around her and began to walk. Davina grabbed the reins of her horse and Sansa's and followed after them. They hadn't taken more than a couple steps when Bran called out.

"Wait. Stop. Do you hear that?" They listened but heard nothing.

Bran went running down a path. The others followed until he came to a stop. Down at the bank of a river lay a large dog like creature. Smaller ones surrounded it, whimpering and howling. They looked down at the creature to see one of the stag's antlers lodged in its throat.

"What is it?" questioned Bran.

Arya took a couple steps closer. "It's a direwolf." She looked to her brothers. "I thought there were none left."

"Not South of the Wall," confirmed Jon. "What's it doing here?"

Sansa bent down. "Their mother is dead. What will happen to the pups?"

"There is one for each of us," Bran noticed. He and Arya moved closer and picked one of them up. "Do you think father will let us keep them?"

Davina walked down and picked up a couple of the pups. "One way to find out."

She handed a couple up to Robb, another two up to Jon, one to Arya and the last to Sansa. Davina stayed by the bank of the river while the others made their way back up the path. Kneeling down by the direwolf mother she said a prayer and dislodged the antler from its throat. Carefully she rolled the body into the river and stood. Every creature deserved a prayer and burial in her eyes.

As she turned to walk back up the path, a hand came around her waist while another covered her mouth. She kicked, screamed, squirmed, and bit but her captor kept a strong hold on her. They dragged her further down the bank and threw her up onto a horse. The man got up onto the horse after her and began to ride down the bank.

"Robb! Jon," she called out with a desperate tone.

Davina tried to throw herself from the horse but couldn't manage. She reached back and grabbed the man's sword. The two struggled atop the horse.

* * *

For eight years Gendry had come out into the heart of the Godswood with the new swords he had made. It was the only place he could have a chance to see his work in use. The swords were to be made, sold, and used in battles. But Gendry would never see these battles or what affect his work would have out in a fight.

Coming out into the Godswood was always his favorite part of the day. He didn't have anyone barking orders at him and he could gain experience and learn. The first time he crafted a sword it had come out crooked and he could barely hold it up. By swinging it around in the woods he learned how to correct the balance of the blade and how to maneuver the sword.

However this visit to the Godswood would not be as peaceful as the other visits. He had barely gotten started with his usual routine when he heard something. It was the muffled sound of a galloping horse mixed with the cries of a woman. Gendry listened for a moment, the sound getting closer. He weaved through the trees until he came to a stop at a ledge that overlooked a path.

A rider came down the path. There was a girl struggling with the rider as she tried to get a hold of the man's sword. Gendry ran along the ledge following them. He got ahead of them and positioned himself, ready to jump. Once the rider was in the right spot, Gendry leapt from the ledge and knocked into the man.

All three fell from the horse to the ground. The girl went flying off to the side while the men tumbled together. Gendry got to his feet quicker than the other man and began the attack. The other man did not last long against Gendry's speed, agility, and effortless ability gained over time. But the man pushed forward and knocked the boy to the ground. Davina watched as her protector's head cracked on the ground. When Gendry didn't get back up the rider set his sights on her.

Davina scrambled back as far as she could. Finally getting to her feet, she grabbed a rock. As the man advanced she brought her hand back and hit him with all her strength. While the man stumbled back, blood rushing from his head, Davina ran to her protector. She knelt down and checked if he was still alive. Leaning over him, she could feel his breath hit her skin.

She took his ash smudged face gently between her hands. "Please wake."

A hand clamped down on her collar and yanked her up. The rider tossed her to the ground and advanced with sword pointed at her throat. He raised his arm to strike but never went through with the action. A blade came through his chest, coated in crimson. Gendry pushed the man off his blade before letting it slip out of his hand.

He reached down for her. "Are you alright m'lady?"

Davina took his hand. He pulled her up and was met with a hug. "Thank you."

For a moment he stood there unsure of what to do. Finally he let his arms come around her. She tightened her arms around him taking in the comfort of being held. Davina rested her head against his shoulder. Holding on to this stranger, this protector, the realization hit. She was lucky he had been around, lucky that he had not been killed by the rider.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're shaking."

Davina hadn't realized how much she was shivering. "I'm alright."

She pulled back and gave him a small smile. He nodded and really looked at her for the first time. Her dark hair, pale complexion, eyes the color of fresh snow, and noble brow. Realizing who she was he pulled back and out of her embrace.

"You're Lord Stark's niece." He bowed his head to her.

"Please don't…"

Before she could continue the sound of hooves beating the path reached them. Robb came riding up to them. As he jumped down from his horse he drew his sword.

"Get away from her wretch!"

"No Robb!" Davina stood between her cousin and the man who had saved her. "The man you seek is already dead. This man saved me."

Robb lowered his blade a little but kept a suspicious eye on the man. He looked to where the other man lay on the ground unmoving. Turning his eye back to Gendry he asked, "You saved her?"

"Yes Lord Stark," Gendry said lowering his gaze.

"With what? Your bare hands?"

Gendry picked up the sword he had dropped. "With this m'lord."

Robb took notice of the blood stained blade. Knowing that his cousin would never lie to him, he sheathed his sword. "I've seen you before. You're the blacksmith's apprentice."

"Yes m'lord."

Robb nodded. "You must come back to Winterfell with us." He reached for Davina and placed her atop his horse. "I'm sure my father will want to thank you in person."

As Robb mounted the horse Davina reached a hand out. "What is your name?"

Gendry took her hand. "Gendry Waters, Lady Stark."

She gave him a smile. "Thank you Gendry."

Robb kicked his horse into a light trot. As the horse moved forward, Davina's hand slowly slipped out of his grip. Gendry followed alongside Robb's horse as they made their way back up the path to where the others were waiting for them.

**I think this chapter is a little lighter than the first two haha Thanks for reviews! And thanks to those following this story and reading =)**


	4. The blacksmith's song

"Were you out of your minds?" Ned set a stern gaze on one child after the other. "You know that part of the wood is dangerous. I have told you a hundred times myself."

The six of them stood before him in a line. Gendry stood behind them silent. They hung their heads like the embarrassed children they were. Ned sat at his desk, papers strewn everywhere, his brow furrowing together.

"Sorry father," Jon voiced.

Ned pointed to Jon and Robb. "I'm surprised at you two. You know better than the others."

Robb shifted his weight. "We were just having a race. It's the first time the snow has let up and…"

"I don't care," interrupted Ned. "Your cousin was almost killed and another one of you could have been hurt. Luckily for you the blacksmith's boy was there. Come forward son."

Gendry did as he was told. He moved up to stand by Bran in the line before Ned. Placing his hands behind his back he could feel all eyes on him. All except the eyes the color of fresh snow. Glancing down the line of little lords and ladies he found Davina. Those entrancing eyes had become very interested in the embroidered pattern on her sleeve.

"It's Gendry isn't it?"

Ned's voice made the boy snap too. His head turned back towards the lord. "Aye m'lord. Gendry Waters."

Ned nodded. "I owe you my gratitude for recuing my niece. Tell me what you'd like. If it is in my power, it shall be yours."

Anything he wanted. He could ask for anything and it would be his. But both he and Ned Stark knew that very soon Gendry would have everything. Soon he would want for nothing and nothing would be denied him. He lowered his gaze and shook his head. "There's nothing I want Lord Stark."

"Leave me with him," ordered Ned. The others turned and began heading for the door. However, Davina remained where she was. Finally her eyes looked to Gendry. He met her gaze with his sapphire eyes. "I'm not going to hurt the boy Davina."

She looked to her uncle and then back to her savior. "No of course not." Her gaze went back to Ned. "Forgive me uncle. The mess in the woods was more my fault than the others. I knew better than to separate from them."

Ned sighed but his eyes softened. "You are still alive my girl, Gods be good. That is what matters."

Davina gave him a smile before turning to leave. Gendry followed her with his eyes. Reaching the door she turned and looked at him once more. When the door closed behind her, he looked back to Ned. He rubbed his head and let out a long breath.

"Those children will be the death of me," he chuckled. He shifted some of the papers around before looking back up at the boy. "I truly am grateful you were around Gendry. Is there really nothing you want? Nothing I could give you?"

He shook his head. "No Lord Stark. You've done so much for me these past eight years."

Ned laughed. "What you mean force you to work as a blacksmith's apprentice? Have you take orders from someone lesser than you?" He stood and came around to the front of his desk. "Yes I've done a fine job of caring for you. I should have taken you into my household, made you my ward. Maybe then your mother…" He trailed off.

"King Robert simply asked that you give my mother and me a place in Winterfell," Gendry spoke after a silent moment. "He never asked for you to care for us. I've had a fine seventeen years Lord Stark."

He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Your eighteenth nameday will be here in a month. Soon your father will come to collect you. You must be excited."

Gendry shook his head. "No. Not really m'lord."

Ned gave a confused look. "Why not? Tommen is just a little boy. Robert has no other sons to take the throne. You'll be announced as the heir to the iron throne, king of the seven realms."

"Yes but I don't know how to be king," argued Gendry. "Nor do I really know my father."

"Well Robert still has years on him. He will be there to guide you and teach you. He can make you ready for when the time comes."

He nodded. "I should get back to the forge."

Ned nodded and watched the boy go.

* * *

Coming into the hall, Ned found his family. Catelyn sat in a chair with her needle work, Sansa by her side doing the same. Rickon had joined the others, sitting on the floor with them. Small pups ran around them, tumbling over their paws or attacking one another making the children laugh.

"What do we have here?" he asked coming over to them.

"They're direwolvs," Arya said picking up the one she had claimed.

Ned knelt down and pet the one she held. "And where did they come from?"

"We found them in the woods," chipped in Bran. "Their mother was dead and they were all alone."

"Can we keep them father?" Arya asked with a hopeful voice.

Robb, Jon, and Davina exchanged looks. After the trouble caused this morning they doubted he would allow it. He took the one out of Arya's arms. Holding it by the scruff of its neck he looked it over.

"I don't think so," he finally decided.

"Please father," begged Rickon. "Please can we keep them?"

"Oh let them have their pets Ned," Cat said.

He turned to his wife. "Direwolvs are not pets Cat. They're wild beasts." The one he held licked his face lovingly.

Cat raised her brow and smiled. "Now how can you say no to that?"

Ned sighed but chuckled. He handed the pup back to his daughter. "Alright. But you train them yourselves, feed them yourselves, and bury them yourselves. Understood?" They all nodded happily. "So have these little monsters been named."

Rickon held up his pup. "This is Shaggydog."

"Mine is Nymeria," Arya said as her wolf tugged on her sleeve.

"I've got Summer." Bran picked his up and placed it in his lap, snuggling it.

Jon pointed to the white pup. "And there is Ghost."

"Wrestling with Grey Wind," added Robb. The two tumbled around together, yanking on tails and ears.

"And mine is Lady." Sansa's wolf sat quiet by her feet. "Isn't she perfectly named?"

Ned nodded. "Davina what of yours?"

She gathered the last pup in her arms. "Anouk."

"Very fine names children."

* * *

Later that night Davina stood out on her balcony. She crossed her arms and leaned them against the railing. Looking down into the small town within the wall she could see light coming from the forge. The sound of metal hitting metal rang out clear in the growing silence of the night. The clanging came out in a rhythm, creating a song. Listening to the song, she thought about Gendry. About how valiant he had been in the woods, how his blue eyes gleamed in the light, and why her uncle wanted to talk to him alone. What had been said?

A knock on her door drew her out of her head. She pulled away from the blacksmith's song and went back into her room. Opening the door she found Jon.

"Thought everyone had gone to bed." She stood aside and allowed him in.

He walked over to where Anouk lay on Davina's bed. "Not quite. I wanted to check on you. You were awfully quiet at supper tonight."

They sat on her bed together. Jon teased Anouk with her own tail. "I'm fine Jon." He gave her a look as the wolf pawed at his hand. "It's just…a lot has happened today. It's not common for Winterfell to be so exciting," she chuckled.

"Were you afraid?" She thought for a moment and nodded. "You knew Robb or I was coming to get you."

"Of course." She shrugged. "I suppose…I was afraid because I realized I was truly helpless. When he came at me with his sword I was paralyzed."

He placed a hand on her cheek. Hearing this made his heart ache. Realizing he could have lost her, one of the few people he loved, was sickening. "I am sorry we ever left you by yourself."

Davina kissed his palm. "It's no fault of yours Jon. Nor Robb's. It's over now. The man is dead and we are all safe."

Jon nodded and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest."

She nodded. Jon got up, reclaiming his hand from the wolf, and bid her goodnight. Davina got off her bed and returned to her balcony. The clanging had stopped, the song was over. With a sigh she closed the door and prepared for bed.

**Again thanks for reviews! Glad to see I'm not the only Gendry fan =)**


	5. The second meeting

"Think this is a good idea Robb?" Jon and Robb walked together across the yard. Jon had confided in his brother what their cousin had said the other night. Together they agreed on an idea.

Robb patted Jon on the back. "It is a fine idea Jon. We are giving her means to protect herself. Now she won't feel so helpless. She will thank us for this as will father."

Jon raised his brow. "You're going to tell father?"

Robb stopped and thought. "Perhaps we won't tell father."

His brother nodded and the two continued on their way. The two came into the forge and were greeted with a welcome heat from the fire. The blacksmith, a withering old man, sat on a stool. Meanwhile the more than capable apprentice moved about working. Upon seeing the young lords the blacksmith rose quickly, as if a fire had been set under him.

"Oh! Welcome Lord Stark! Welcome Lord Snow!" He hobbled over to them, bowing now and again. "Come in. Please come out of the cold my lords." The old man ushered them in and offered seats.

Gendry paused in his work as the lords came in. He watched curiously as the two shared a look before turning their eyes to him. Catching their eyes he lowered his and resumed his work. The snow melted from their fur cloaks as the heat surrounded them. As the old blacksmith rushed about to make them comfortable, Jon and Robb exchanged whispered words. Finally Jon spoke.

"August, my brother and I were hoping for a word," he said as a horn of ale was placed before him.

"Of course my lord." August bowed after setting another horn down in front of Robb. "Anything my lord. Would it be about a new sword? Or perhaps a small dagger for the littlest Lord Stark."

Robb shook his head. "Rickon is still too young. However, we would speak to your apprentice about a commission for a blade." Again Gendry paused in his work but he did not look up this time.

"Gendry? You would speak with him?" questioned August. They nodded. "Certainly. Boy get over here."

Gendry hesitantly set down his tools. He came over and stood in front of the lords. Jon excused the blacksmith, encouraging him to go and rest. Once he was gone, Jon and Robb stood to meet Gendry's eye.

"What can I do for you m'lords?" he asked with a little bow of his head.

"We wanted to thank you for the other day," Jon spoke.

Gendry gave a little shrug. "Any man would have done the same." Hearing himself say those words made his stomach tighten. Any man would save such a lovely creature. But he didn't want any other man near her. He was her savior, her protector, and that was the way it should remain.

"It was no small task. You fought off a wildling and saved Davina's life."

"We thank the Gods you were there when we weren't," chipped in Robb. Gendry simply nodded. The brothers exchanged a look before Robb continued. "But you might not be there the next time."

This caught Gendry's attention. _The next time,_ rang in his head. There would be a next time? No. No there couldn't be a next time. Not ever. An urge came over him, an urge to keep Lady Davina Stark inside the walls of the indestructible fortress where she would always be safe.

"That is why we have come to a decision," Jon said. "You have made all our swords correct?" Gendry nodded. Jon unsheathed his sword and held it out in the light. "Such fine work you do. The blade is light, swift, perfect."

"Thank you m'lord."

Robb removed his fur cloak, the heat of the forge getting under his skin. "We would ask you to make such a blade for Davina. Something easy for her to handle, something she could swing blindly and still do damage. Something to keep her safe in the case that one of us is not around."

"And we would ask that you keep this between the three of us," Jon added. "Lord Stark is not to know."

"Yes m'lords. I will make you the blade."

The brothers thanked him and presented payment. Gendry watched them leave and felt a kind of relief come over him. He would put all his effort into making this blade. This would be his finest work and it would protect her in the event that he or the lords were not nearby. Though he hoped she would never really have to use it.

* * *

She walked as quietly as she could down the hall. Arya stood on the edge of the top stair balancing on one foot. Her arms were straight out to keep her from wobbling too much. Davina came up behind her without her noticing.

"Don't fall," she said into her cousin's ear.

Arya gasped and nearly lost her balance. "Davi! You're going to ruin it," complained Arya. She wobbled side to side as Davina chuckled.

"What are you doing Ary?" She went down a couple steps and stood in front of her cousin. "If you fall you'll break more than your concentration."

"Syrio said the great warriors of Braavos can balance on one toe for hours." Arya lowered herself as well as her arms. "I can only do one foot," she said with disappointment. "But I am working up to one toe."

Davina shook her head. "How about we do some archery this afternoon? Take a break from sword play."

"I can't. I'm going to chase cats."

Davina gave her a curious look. "Chase cats? Let me guess, Syrio said…"

Arya smiled. "Syrio said all great swordsmen have to be as quick, silent, and cunning as a cat." She nodded and turned to walk down the stairs. "Are you going to see Gendry?"

She stopped and turned back to Arya. Her heart leapt at the sound of his name. "Why would you think that?"

"He did save your life," she responded getting back onto one foot. "Thought you might be going to give thanks."

"He has been given plenty of thanks."

"Do you like him?" she pushed.

"I don't even know him Arya." But that didn't stop her heart from beating a little faster at the thought of him. It didn't stop her from standing out on the balcony every night to listen to the song of his work. He was her hero in those woods.

"Do you like him?" she repeated.

Davina hated how persistent the girl was. She was at the age of always questioning things and others. Prayers went to the Old Gods that she would grow out of this but Davina doubted Arya ever would. "He unselfishly put himself in harm's way to keep me alive. What's not to like?"

"Do you love him?" was the next inquiry.

"No," Davina answered quickly. "Even if I did it wouldn't matter. It could never be."

Arya's brow furrowed and a disappointed look came into her winter eyes. "How come?"

Davina gave an impatient sigh. "Don't be coy. We are Starks of Winterfell. You know how things work."

With that she turned and walked away from her cousin.

Davina was only half listening to Septa Mordane as she prepared Anouk's supper. Septa Mordane was trying to show her different ways to prepare game and other meats but it was of no real interest to her. As she cut up the meat and vegetables for Anouk, the wolf pup whined at her feet. Davina looked down at her black furred companion.

It had only been a couple days since they had found the little beasts. Already they had grown three times their original size. These direwolvs were truly a wonder. Davina bent down and gave Anouk a piece of meat. However Anouk did not take it. Something running through the kitchen caught the pup's attention. Davina looked to see a cat run through shortly followed by Arya.

"Come back," she called to the cat. "I won't hurt you! I just want to study you!"

Davina laughed as Arya chased the hissing cat around the kitchen. Septa Mordane scolded Arya but that did not slow her. Finally the cat went bolting out a door leading to the yard. Anouk followed barking madly.

"No Anouk," called Arya.

She followed the two animals out the door. Davina set down the knife and meat and chased after them. As she went out the door she bumped into her aunt.

"Excuse me my lady," she called over her shoulder, not stopping in the pursuit of the three wild things.

Catelyn watched her niece and daughter with a scolding eye. "Ladies do not run about! They walk calmly and gracefully! Girls!"

With a sigh she gave up and went into the kitchens. Davina finally caught up to Arya. She had cornered the cat and finally seized it. She held it in her arms, a pleased smile on her lips.

"Where is Anouk?" Davina looked around but did not see her ebony colored love.

Arya shrugged. "She was right behind me."

"Did you lose something m'lady?" They turned to see Gendry coming towards them. In his arms was Anouk, wagging her tail and panting from the chase.

Davina's throat suddenly went dry. She took in his appearance as he walked towards them. His midnight black hair stuck to his forehead, sweat trickled down his cheeks which were smeared with ash. A leather apron covered his bare chest but allowed his arms to be seen. Sapphire eyes gleamed like gems in the sun.

Finding her voice Davina responded, "Thank you."

Gendry extended the pup out to her. Arya watched her cousin carefully. As she took the wolf from his arms, her skin brushed against his. Her pale, chilled fingers passed across his heated, olive toned arms. Even in the cold of the summer snows he was warm to the touch. Once Anouk was back in her arms, Gendry gave a little nod of his head and turned to go back to his work. Arya looked between the two and nudged Davina with her elbow.

"Say something," she whispered. Davina shook her head. Arya stomped down on her foot.

"Ow," cried out Davina.

He stopped and turned back to them. "Did you say something m'lady?"

Arya nudged her forward. Davina shook her head. "No." He nodded and once again turned away. Arya gave her an impatient look. "Gendry," she called. He stopped again and turned. "I didn't really thank you for what you did."

"Yes you did Lady Stark. You said your thanks in the woods," he reminded.

Davina walked towards him. "But I didn't really express my true thanks. You did me a big service." He nodded. "And thank you for returning Anouk."

Gendry donned a smile and closed the distance. "Little thing wandered into the forge," he said petting the pup. Anouk licked his hand. "Though not so little it seems."

She smiled and nodded. "They've grown like winter weeds." A silence passed between them for a long moment. Davina wondered if she should mention the next words. "You work late into the nights. I could hear the clanging from the balcony."

Those deep blue eyes softened. "I am sorry m'lady. I didn't think the sound would carry. I'll be sure to close the door if I work late."

"No please don't. I like the sound. It's calming in a way and beautiful."

"I'm pleased you think so."

They smiled at each other. Arya let a smile come to her own face as she looked at the two. But the moment was broken by Septa Mordane.

"Arya! Davina! Come inside my ladies," called the woman.

Arya groaned. Davina gave Gendry one last little smile before turning away. She set down Anouk and placed an arm around her cousin. Gendry watched as the two went back into the castle, a grin still turning up the corners of his mouth.

**Thanks for reading! Glad you readers seem to like this story. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. **


	6. Meeting the bull

That night Davina could hardly wait for super to end. Once back in her room she went directly to her balcony. Leaning her arms on the rail she was pleased to see a light coming from the forge. The clang of metal being struck sang out. Closing her eyes, Davina tried to picture Gendry hard at work. Tried to visualize how his muscles worked as he raised his arm and struck.

Then suddenly it stopped. Davina opened her eyes and saw a figure coming out of the forge. With the light coming from the open door she could just make out Gendry. He dragged his hand along his forehead before bending down. Taking a handful of snow he brought it up to the back of his neck, cooling his fire warmed skin. After a moment of stretching his arms he looked up to where she was. Davina backed away a little, startled that he had noticed her.

Gendry waved up at her. Nervously Davina gave a little wave back. He lingered for another few moments before turning and going back into the forge. Davina remained in the ice chilling night air.

* * *

It was almost done. The most beautiful sword he'd made was nearly complete. Gendry ran his hands along the blade and over its hilt. It was perfect for her. Another day or so and it would be ready. Seeing her last night on the balcony fueled him to work harder and faster through the night. Knowing that she was listening to his work and that the sound was beautiful to her pleased him.

The corners of his mouth turned up a little as he thought about their conversation from yesterday. Setting back to work, he poured all his focus into the blade, not even noticing when she walked in.

"Hello Gendry." He started at her light voice.

Quickly he tucked the blade out of sight. "Lady Davina." She smiled and walked further in. "Was there something you needed m'lady?"

She paused just in front of the fire and warmed her hands. "You don't have to call me my lady. You could just call me Davina."

"You're a high born," he said coming around to where she stood. "You're a lady. Should be called by your title."

Davina nodded and looked around the forge. "I've never been in here before."

Gendry shrugged. "Not much to look at. Just a room of tools."

He watched as she walked in a little further. She reached out and gently touched different items. Her fingers ran over swords lying out on a table, ready for him to practice with. She found it funny that he had been here all this time, ever since she stepped foot in Winterfell, and she had never spoken to him or seen him.

"Did you make all of these?" He nodded and picked one up so she could get a better look. "It's amazing. You have a gift Gendry."

"Thank you m'lady." His heart began to pound in his head. Her eyes looked at him so softly and kindly. The smile that sat on her lips was sweet and gentle.

"What were you making just now?" She tried to peer around him.

Gendry stepped in her way. She couldn't see the sword, not yet. "Just another sword for one of you uncle's men."

"May I see it?"

"I can show you something better." He walked to the back and picked up a helmet. Walking back over he held out the helmet for her inspection. Davina looked to find him holding the head of a bull. Gendry let her take it in her hands. "What do you think?"

Davina turned the helmet around in her hands. Inspecting every angle of it she was amazed by the detail of it. "You have a _divine_ gift Gendry. This is the most brilliant work I've seen."

He smiled proudly. Hearing her praises filled him with a joy he had not felt in a long time. It was joy that he'd had when his mother was alive. When she would call him her little bull, tell him he was a prince in her heart, or when she would hug him for hours.

"May I?" he asked reaching out for the helmet. Davina handed it to him. Gendry took it and stepped closer. Gently he slipped it onto her head, her dark hair squishing to her head. "There. Perfect fit."

The helmet slipped as soon as he removed his hands. The nose of the bull covered her eyes making her laugh. Gendry smiled and let out an easy laugh himself. Lifting it a little he peered under the helmet to be met with a smile.

"Hardly a perfect fit," Davina smiled.

"Lady Davina," came Septa Mordane's holler. The young lady sighed at a moment ruined. "My lady come inside! The snows are coming in. My lady!"

She ran over to the open door of the forge. "By and by I come Septa! Keep your cap on." Gendry chuckled as she turned back towards him. A slight blush colored her cheeks as she removed the bull's head. "Thank you for showing this to me Gendry."

He nodded. "Perhaps I'll see you tonight."

This took her by surprise for a moment. Then she realized what he had meant. "Another late night for you?"

"Something important I'm working on."

She nodded. "I look forward to hearing your song."

"And I look forward to playing it m'lady."

Before she could turn and go he scooped her hand up in his. Davina watched as he brought her hand up to his lips. His eyes blazed with a fire as his lips lightly touched her skin. Removing her hand from his, she walked out into the summer snows that had begun to fall once more. The cold air was welcoming to the blush that crawled over her skin.

Gendry watched her walk back to the castle. Suddenly a hand hit the back of his head. Rubbing the soreness away he turned to find the blacksmith standing behind him.

"What was that for?"

"Someone had to whack sense into you." He gave the boy a stern but caring look. Having had no children of his own, August saw Gendry as his son to raise and teach. "What are you thinking? She is a lady. You are an apprentice. Too low born for the likes of her. Put your heart on another Gendry. Like Lina down at the inn. She would make a fine wife."

Problem was that he didn't want to put his heart on another. His heart seemed to be set on Davina Stark. If there was one good thing to come from being the king's bastard it was that he would come out of his low status. Then, as crowned prince to the Iron Throne, he could pursue her.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you readers like this chapter! **


	7. Winter's shadow

Jon was in the yard with Bran and Rickon. The two boys were practicing their sword play, Jon being their supervisor.

"Ow! Quit it Rickon," complained Bran as his younger brother hit him once more with the wooden sword. Jon's laughter encouraged the younger boy to continue. "Jon make him stop! This isn't fair play."

"Alright," he continued to chuckle. "Rickon come now. Let's see a proper fight. Take your stances."

The boys did as directed and began their practice. As Jon watched them a hand lightly touched his arm. He turned to find Gendry standing at his side. He gave the lord a bow and waited to be spoken to. Jon could guess what it might be about.

"Is it ready?" he asked eagerly. Gendry nodded. Jon smiled and clapped the other boy on the shoulder. "Fantastic! I have to keep on with these two. Find my brother and take the sword to him. Keep it out of sight from my lord father and his lady."

"As you wish my lord," Gendry answered.

As he walked away, Jon felt a smile come to his lips. Finally the greatest gift he could give his cousin was ready. He couldn't wait for him and Rob to present it to her. To see the excited look in her winter grey eyes, to see the surprise that they had thought to do this for her.

* * *

Gendry looked the sword over once more. It was perfect, just the way he wanted it. Carefully he set it on a velvet cloth and wrapped it up. Handling it with extreme care, Gendry ventured out in search of Robb. He found him sitting in the library of the vast castle. It was perfect, secluded and empty. No one would be able to see the surprise…wait who was Robb talking to?

Standing by the doorway into the library, Gendry watched as the lordling mumbled something. Was it to himself or was someone else in the room? He didn't see anyone else in the library unless his eyes were playing tricks on him. Waiting a few more minutes he finally saw little Arya Stark sit up in the chair next to her brother. With a sigh he tried to think. He couldn't let anyone else see the blade besides the two lords who had commissioned it.

Gendry leaned the sword against the wall by his feet. Standing in the doorway he cleared his throat. "My lord."

Robb turned and excitement entered his eyes. Quickly he stood. "Arya keep reading," he ordered before walking towards the door. Arya grudgingly turned back to her studies. Robb stopped in front of the boy. "Is it…" Gendry nodded and glanced down towards his feet. Following his eyes, Robb saw the velvet cloth wrapped around the blade. He smiled and picked it up. Pulling back the wrapping he peeked at the work. "Well done Gendry."

"Thank you my lord. Shall I leave it with you?" He glanced over Robb's shoulder to see the shimmering curious grey eyes watching them.

Robb looked over his shoulder. "Arya back to your readings," he barked. She sighed, making Gendry smile, and turned back once more to her work. "Perhaps I should leave it with you. I will come by tonight and get it."

Gendry nodded and took the sword from his master. Before leaving, Robb urged Gendry to keep his silence. Of course he would keep it secret as the lords had asked. To tell someone and spoil the surprise for Davina was not an option. He wanted that moment to be special, whishing he could be there himself to see her reaction. As he turned and left, Robb returned to where he had been sitting. A smile had plastered itself to his visage.

"What are you smiling about?" Arya asked.

He looked over at his little sister. After thinking for a moment he leaned on the arm of his chair. "Can you keep a secret Ary?" She nodded eagerly and closed the book she had on her lap. "Jon and I had a sword made for Davina. Something to protect herself with should anything happen."

Arya's eyes lit up with excitement. "A sword!" Her voice echoed. Robb bid her to keep quiet but chuckled. "What a brilliant idea. And for Gendry to make it…I hate to sound like Sansa but it's so romantic."

Robb gave her a curious look. "Romantic? How do you mean?"

She gave him a look. "He saved her life. That's a bond no one can ignore. I think Davina is in love with him and he in love with her. I've seen the way they act around each other."

"Hu. Interesting observation little sister." He patted her head causing her to push his hand away. "Now remember this is a secret. So don't tell father. And…"

They both knew the next part and answered in unison. "Don't tell Sansa."

Robb and Arya smiled at each other.

* * *

Robb had done as he said. After supper he went alone to pick up the gift for his cousin. Jon had his own training to do that night and was unable to be there the moment she received the gift. Robb knocked on the frame of her door. Anouk greeted him before her master as he came in the room. He bent down and ruffled the wolf's fur. All seven wolves had grown bigger within the past week, now at thigh height.

"Oh Robb," Davina said coming in from the balcony. "I thought you'd be training with Jon."

He walked further into the room. "Close the door Davi. I have a surprise for you."

She did as he asked and closed the door. As she did he set the gift on the bed and took a seat off to the side. Anouk followed him, nudging his hand in encouragement to pet her more. Turning back around she saw the velvet covered gift. Looking to Robb, he nodded for her to go and open it. Davina walked over to her bed and let her fingers run over the soft and smooth wrapping.

Unsure if what was inside she carefully pulled back the cover. Slowly a blade came into view. Wonder took over and her fingers worked faster. Soon the blade was out in the open. Robb stood and came up to her side. Davina stood there, eye wandering over her gift. The blade was as black as coal, made from old Valyrian steel. The light of the candles played off it, dancing and glimmering to give it a smoky look. The hilt of the sword was a fine sliver. Connecting the blade to the hilt was a little wolf face. From the wolf's head the silver crossed in and out of itself creating an intricate pattern.

"Jon and I had it made for you." He picked it up and handed it to her. "Now you will never feel helpless again."

Davina took the sword and held it tightly. She gazed at how seamlessly her hand melted into the handle. The sword had become an extension of her arm, another part of herself. She swung it through the air a couple of times. A lovely swishing sound echoed off the blade as it cut the air.

"What do you think? Do you like it?"

A goofy smile played on her lips. Setting the sword down, she turned and jumped into his arms. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much Robb!"

He chuckled and hugged her tightly. "You're welcome. But there are some conditions that come with this." They let go of each other and Robb picked the blade back up. "No one knows about this other than Jon and Arya. So not a word. Now this is not a toy. It is a proper weapon and you'll need to practice with it every day."

"I promise," she nodded.

He gave a nod. "All it needs is a name. All great swords have names."

She took it from him and looked it over. "Winter's Shadow."

"A fine name," he smiled. Robb kissed her head before heading for the door.

"Robb," her voice stopped him. "Will August not tell Uncle Ned that you had this made for me?"

Another smile passed over him. Time to put Arya's idea to the test, to find out if there was affection between his cousin and the blacksmith's apprentice. "August did not make it. Gendry did."

With that he left.

* * *

Davina made sure to tuck Shadow under her bed for safe keeping. Once that was done she ran out of her room. Anouk followed at her heels. Coming out into the yard she spotted Jon whacking a straw soldier with his own sword. She ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you cousin! It is the best gift I could ever receive."

Jon turned and hugged her. "You're welcome. I hope it serves you well."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and departed, heading further into the yard. Heading for the forge she saw the glow of the great fire still ablaze. Running in she took Gendry by surprise. He dropped the tools he was working with and caught her in his arms. She showered him with kisses. Kissing his head, cheeks, nose, and eyes.

Unsure of what to do he held onto her. "My lady…"

She pulled back and looked into his shocked blue eyes. "The sword is…breathtaking. Thank you Gendry. You've made me a great weapon."

"You are most welcome Lady Stark," he bowed.

She let out a laugh. "Enough of this Lady Stark. I wish you to call me by my name. We are now familiars Gendry. You've saved my life and made me a wonderful gift." He hesitated. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Alright…Davina."

She smiled with satisfaction. He smiled back at her, the fire of the forge gleaming in his eyes. Anouk jumped up, placing her paws on his chest and licked his face. Davina laughed as Gendry closed his eyes while the pup showered him with her own kisses.

**Sorry it has taken a while for an update. Hope you like this chapter! I made a picture of Gendry and Davina, if you'd like to check it out just go to the Facebook page. Just type in my name and there I'll be =)**


	8. Finding a teacher

Anouk watched with sleepy eyes as her mistress moved about the room. The sun had not yet risen over the frozen lands of Winterfell but that wouldn't stop Davina. She quickly dressed and grabbed Winter's Shadow from under her bed. Before leaving she shooed the black wolf off the bed to tuck pillows and blankets under the covers. That way if anyone came to check on her it would look as if she were still asleep.

As quietly as possible, Davina pulled her chamber door open and slipped out into the hall. Anouk made to follow but was stopped.

"No Anouk," Davina whispered. She bent down and cupped her pet's face with a hand. "You stay here and guard the room." The wolf turned its head with a questioning look. "In case anyone comes around to check on me," she explained. As she stood and made to close the door, Anouk whimpered. "I have Winter's Shadow. I can protect myself. Don't worry."

With that she closed the door. It was surprisingly easy to slip out of the castle unnoticed. The difficulty came in getting to the Godswood. Guards and soldiers walked their shifts, wary eyes on the lookout for anything out of order. Davina pressed her back against the wall and slid along till she reached the stables. Looking up at the roof she began to think of how her cousin, Bran, had climbed to the roof this way so many times.

She had watched him do it so many times. Seen every foot hole he had used and how he hoisted himself up. It looked easy enough to do. Strapping her sword to her waist, Davina took a good grip and began her climb. Only slipping once on her way up, she finally made it to the roof. Straddling the roof she inched her way down the stable roof towards the outer wall of the enclosed town. Finally she got to the wall and was able to stand again. Peeking over the wall she could see that it was a long way down to the leaf covered floor.

Looking across from her, Davina saw a tree branch she could jump to. She took the bottom of her dress in a bundle and lifted it up. Taking in a deep breath she stood on the edge of the wall and jumped. The branch of the tree moaned under her as she landed. Davina wrapped her arms around the trunk of the tree and held on for life. Once everything was quiet again she smiled and laughed. She had successfully made it without getting noticed and with such daring tricks. She couldn't help but think that her father would proud.

Climbing down she began her search for a place to practice. The first rays of light began to break through the sky, lighting her path.

* * *

Coming towards the heart tree she felt a kind of pull. Something was calling her to this spot, the most sacred area of the Godswood. Davina stopped in front of the ancient tree with the face of the Old Gods. Its hollow eyes gazed at her as tears of blood red sap dripped down its face. She unstrapped her weapon and knelt by the tar black lake. Setting her sword in front of her, she began to recite the old prayer.

"My honor is like my shadow, lay bare beneath the sun. It follows me at all times and flies when I pursue it. I freeze and yet am always burned since from myself I turn. I love and yet am forced to hate. I seem Stark mute, inside I pray. Some gentler God doth ease itself into my heart and mind. For I am soft and made of snow. Gods be more cruel or so be kind."

Words spoken, Davina could have sworn the face smiled. As she stood she picked up her blade and unsheathed it. The first light of the day danced on the fine steel of the blade, giving it that smoke and shadow look. Her breath came out in huffs of steam as she began to swing the blade. She tried to think of how Jon would coach her as he did the boys. Having watched the four boys practice so much she tried to imitate their movements. Yet no matter how hard she tried to mimic their form she always ended up tripping over herself.

"Gods be," she cursed. Remembering where she was, Davina looked over at the heart tree sheepishly. Expecting to see some kind of anger or wrath in the tree's face she instead found almost an amused look.

Taking in a deep breath she tried her steps again.

* * *

Gendry was up with the first light of the day. Dressing quickly he set to his task of gathering the new swords to practice with them. He was already in the wood as the sky turned pink with life. As he walked a rustling caught his attention. Heading for the sound he expected to find a rabbit or deer but was met with the sight of something else.

Davina stood in front of the heart tree swinging her sword from side to side. Gendry paused and watched for a moment. She was trying to reproduce certain movements that the lords and knights learned but it was going all wrong. As he watched he could see all the corrections that needed making. Unable to keep quiet any longer he spoke out.

"You're doing it wrong."

Davina jumped and nearly dropped the weapon. "The Others take you Gendry," she said placing a hand over her heart. "You scared the life out of me."

He chuckled. "My apologies but you're doing it wrong."

"So you said," she answered in a despaired voice. "I can't seem to get it right. I've seen Jon and Robb spar a thousand times. But I just can't…" She shrugged.

Gendry set the swords he was carrying on the earthy floor. "You're swinging it around like an object. You have to remember it is an extension of your arm." He walked closer and took the sword out of her hand. Setting it down, he walked around till he was behind her. Hesitantly he reached out and placed one hand on her waist. The other hand took hold of her wrist.

Davina felt her heart skip at his touch as it always did. She allowed him to gently move her. One hand pushed at her waist to move her certain ways. The other moved her hand around in swishing movements. Leaning her back against him she could feel his heart beating just as fast as hers.

"As an extension of your arm you need to glide it through the air." His words rumbled through his chest and transferred to her. "See? Like that. You need to understand your own movements before adding the sword."

"Gendry." He paused and held his breath. She turned her face towards him, making him realize how close they were. "Do…do you think you could teach me?"

He nodded in agreement.

**Sorry it's not much but hopefully I'll get some more out this weekend. Thanks for hanging in there =) **

**The prayer Davina says is from The Virgin Queen sung by Medieval Babes (with my own little tweeks here and there)  
**


	9. Pupil and teacher

He stood by and watched as she tried to replicate the movements once more. Davina stumbled, tripped, and fell with each step. He could see the problem right away. The dress. Its skirts reached the floor and covered her feet making it easy to get caught up.

"Do you have something on under that?" he nodded towards her dress.

Davina gave him a look but answered. "I have my riding pants on yes."

Gendry nodded and walked closer. "Do you care for this dress much?"

Looking down at her dress, she shook her head. It was an older one that Catelyn had helped her make. She supposed it wasn't too important. Gendry picked up a sword in one hand and the bottom of her dress in the other hand. With the sword he made a cut just above the knee and yanked at the fabric. The dress ripped away leaving her legs and riding boots exposed.

Gendry threw the extra fabric to the side. "Next time just come like that."

Davina nodded feeling a little shocked. Good thing it was still cold enough to wear layers under her dresses.

"Try the steps again," he directed.

* * *

By midday Davina had done half the steps right. It became much easier without the hem of her dress. Completing the final step without landing on her back she smiled triumphantly.

"Don't be too proud," he voiced. "You've done well but not well enough."

The smile dropped from her lips. "You would talk to a lady in such a way?"

Gendry picked up the swords he had not practiced with. "You told me not to call you m'lady. This is how I talk to Davina, the girl who asked me to teach her to fight."

Looking over at her, his mouth went dry. She had set a stern gaze on him, those light eyes burning with determination and nobility befitting her clan. He watched as she took her eyes away from him and picked up her sword.

"Fair enough," she said as she strapped Shadow back to her waist.

* * *

Together they began to walk back towards the castle. For a long while they walked in silence. Gendry walked trying to think of how best to teach her. Would it be best to show her the movements and have her mimic or to guide her body himself? When he had done so earlier he could feel her tense a little under his touch. But she had allowed it all the same.

He glanced over at her. She walked with her eyes looking straight ahead of her. "Why did you ask me to teach you?" She looked over at him. "You could have asked one of your cousins."

Davina shrugged. "Who better to teach me than the man who made my sword?" It went quiet between them once again. Nervously she fiddled with the strap holding the sword to her waist. "I wasn't _that_ bad was I?"

They stopped at the tree she had climbed down that morning. Gendry leaned the other swords against the trunk of the tree and turned to her. "Not at all Davina. You learn quickly and you have determination. That is all one needs to handle a sword."

She nodded. Gendry cradled his hands to make a foothold for her. He helped her up into the tree. Before climbing on she turned and looked down at him. "Tomorrow morning, the same place?"

He nodded and she smiled. Gendry watched her climb through the tree and jump across to the wall. Once she was out of sight he let out a long sigh. Leaning against the trunk of the tree he began to think. Teaching her would mean spending time with her, getting to know her as more than just Lady Davina Stark. He would know her likes, dislikes, personality, humor. And she would learn his as well. Panic blossomed for a moment as he thought about his own title.

To Winterfell he was Gendry Waters the blacksmith's apprentice. But soon he would become Prince Gendry Baratheon of King's Landing, First of His Name. When Davina found out would she still accept him as her teacher, as her friend? Should he be the one to tell her or should he just let things play out? His eighteenth name day was still a month away. The king would not yet come to collect him.

Things could wait Gendry decided. Davina needn't know his little secret just yet. He smiled to himself as he made his decision. He would get to know the girl, strengthen their friendship and maybe even develop it into affection. Then when he had her heart for sure, and only then, would he reveal his birthright.

* * *

Davina strolled back into the frozen forged replaying they day. The way he appeared out of thin air, how he addressed her, how he guided her. Gendry was going to be her teacher and that made her nervous. Davina could feel her heart thick in her chest just at the thought of his eyes watching her body move as she demonstrated the steps. Maybe asking him wasn't such a good idea. But it was too late now.

As she walked to her room she ran her fingers along her wrist. She could still feel his rough fingers against her skin. Davina smiled as she reached her door and walked into her room. Anouk came bounding up, whimpering for attention.

"There's my girl." Davina placed her sword back under the bed and hugged her wolf. "You hungry Anouk? C'mon let's go look for food."

The girl and the wolf walked out of the room and headed for the great hall. A midday meal would have been set out by now and sure enough she found her family there. As Davina entered the hall she received different looks from her family members.

Robb spat out his drink, Jon dropped his fork, while Arya smiled uncontrollably. Sansa, who was helping Rickon eat, stared wide eyed at her cousin's attire. Bran began to giggle, infected by his sister's laughing. Lord and Lady Stark watched mutely as she approached the table.

Catelyn set down her utensils and cleared her throat before speaking. "Davina dear…what's happened to your dress?"

Davina stopped and looked down at herself. Thoughts of her new teacher drove all other thoughts from her mind. If she had been thinking properly she would have changed before coming into the hall. Her mind scrambled to come up with an excuse.

"I tripped," is what came out of her mouth.

Catelyn raised her brow at her niece. "Young lady how slow do you find me? Where could you have possibly tripped to tear your dress like that?"

"In the woods."

"In the woods," repeated Catelyn. "Davina…"

"Cat," Ned cut in. "If the girl says she tripped in the woods then I trust her word." He turned his eyes to Davina. "Be more careful next time dear one."

She nodded and took a seat next to Jon and Robb. They both looked to her but waited until conversation resumed in the hall.

"What happened?" questioned Robb finally. Arya strained to hear from where she was sitting next to Bran. "Did you really trip?"

Davina shook her head. Keeping her voice low she responded, "No. I was in the wood practicing with my sword."

"You're that bad?" Jon asked. He leaned on the table to block their conversation from Ned and Catelyn. "I didn't think it would be possible to cut off your own clothing."

He and Robb chuckled at the sour face she gave them. "_I_ wasn't the one who ripped it off. Gendry did."

They stopped laughing and stared at her. Robb leaned a little closer to her. "Did…did he…"

"No," she whispered harshly. "He didn't do anything…unbecoming of a gentleman. It was so I could get my footing." Jon and Robb relaxed. "He's going to be teaching me how to use Winter's Shadow."

They nodded and went back into their own conversation. Davina sat back in her seat. She wanted the day to be over so she could see Gendry again in the Godswood.

**Sorry once again! I know I've been slacking with updates. Here is a little something to reward y'all for hanging in there and not leaving me and the story =) **

**Hopefully when Thanksgiving comes along I will get more done. Or…it might have to be Winter break. Sorry readers! **


	10. Author's Note

Okay so I guess I haven't explained this too well or at all. My story isn't following the plot of the book or the show. Some things may be similar here and there but this is my own plot. Gendry is in Winterfell, there is no Theon Greyjoy or Joffrey, Catelyn treats Jon like one of her own, and various other changes that have yet to come. Hope this clears things up.

~Bess


	11. Feelings develop

"I'm tired of fighting the air." Davina let her arms drop, the tip of the sword hitting the ground. "I've been fighting the air for almost a month now. Why can't I fight you?"

Gendry looked up from where he was cleaning a sword. "You don't want to fight me."

"Yes I do."

He shook his head. "You really don't Davina. I don't mean to brag…"

"You don't?" she smirked.

He gave her a look and smiled. "I am advanced in my fighting skills. You are still beginning. I could hurt you."

Davina walked over to him. "You wouldn't hurt me would you Gendry?"

His breath caught in his throat. Slowly he stood, sword in hand, and closed the distance. Davina stood her ground as he walked closer. "May the Others take me and the Gods strike me down if I ever hurt you."

Her snow white eyes were locked with his sapphire gems. "Good then raise your sword."

Gendry took a couple steps back, the sword twisting easily in his hand. Davina raised her own sword and adjusted her footing. Gendry attacked quickly and without warning. Ducking, blocking, and dodging his advances, she tried to keep up. Every once in awhile she was able to throw him off balance but soon after he would strike back. As he struck a fierce blow, Winter's Shadow clanged causing the sound to bounce of the trees.

Davina stumbled back till she hit a tree. Gendry followed and disarmed the girl, Winter's Shadow sliding to the ground. The tip of his blade came up to her neck. Both of their chests were heaving as they tried to catch their breath. Davina felt her heart in her head as they stood close together. Slowly the two began to lean closer together.

Before they could get closer, a distant sound reached them. It was the sound of the warning bells from the iced fortress. Davina moved away from Gendry. As she pushed on his chest, he sighed and hung his head.

"Do you hear that?" Davina asked.

"What is it?"

She looked back to him and sighed. "The warning bells."

"It seems they have discovered you're missing," Gendry said glancing towards her.

Davina nodded. "Guess the day's lesson is over."

* * *

Together Gendry and Davina ran through the Godswood. As they got closer they could hear voices calling her name. Finally they spotted one of Ned's house guard moving through the trees calling for her. Davina came to a stop and sheathed her sword.

"You should go on," she said to her teacher.

Gendry gave her a look. "Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

Davina chuckled. "No I just don't want you to get in trouble. My Lord Uncle doesn't know about the sword or the lessons. I don't think he will be pleased."

"I doubt he will harm me."

"His praise for saving my life will only stretch so far Gendry," she said as her eyes scanned for more of the guard. "I don't mean to belittle you but if you were a lord it might be different."

Gendry remained by her side. Perhaps this was the moment he should reveal his true heritage. His heart raced at the thought. How would she react? Would she reject him? Would she hate him? How would she look at him? His stomach lurched while his heart leapt into his throat.

"Davina," he began.

Her eyes turned back to him. "Oh you are a stubborn one aren't you?"

He let out a laugh and smiled. "As stubborn as a bull."

"Lady Davina," called out one of the guard. "I've found her," was the next call to his companions.

Pushing at Gendry's chest she begged, "Please go now."

He took a couple steps back but did not leave. "Come and see me later."

"What?" The guard was getting closer. Gendry had to go now if he was to be saved from punishment.

Gendry took hold of her hand. "Promise you will come and see me Davina. I have something…something to discuss with you." She let out a sound of frustration. "I won't leave until…"

"Alright," she burst. "I'll come and see you later. Now go."

He smiled victoriously before bringing her hand up to his lips. After placing a light kiss to her skin, he finally turned and headed back to the wall. Just as he disappeared behind a tree the guard took hold of her arm.

"Lady Davina what are you doing?"

"Hello Edmund," she responded with a sheepish smile. "What's all the fuss for?"

Ser Edmund sighed and began to lead her back towards Winterfell. "Your Lord Uncle and Lady Aunt are worried sick. The septa discovered your empty room this morning. Thought something awful happened to you m'lady."

Davina rolled her eyes. She could just imagine Septa Mordane making a scene and screeching throughout the castle. "Oh God's be!"

"Watch your tongue m'lady," Edmund scolded. "You are in the God's home in these woods." As he tugged her along he took note of the weapon at her waist. Edmund stopped and turned her towards him. "What's this then?"

Davina clutched the sword. "It's none of your concern."

Edmund released her arm and worked her hands away from the bet holding the weapon to her body. Davina's shoulders slumped as he pulled the blade up out of its case. Edmund's brows raised.

"You're going to get me in trouble aren't you?" Edmund nodded and took her arm once more.

* * *

Davina allowed the knight to drag her back to the fortress that was her home. The other guards followed behind them as they climbed the steps to Ned's private study. There they found Ned and Catelyn waiting. As Davina was brought into the study, a look of relief, anger, and happiness appeared on her uncle and aunt's features.

"Where have you been?" Catelyn asked with her chastising tone. Nonetheless she walked over and hugged her nice.

Before Davina could answer for herself, Edmund stepped forward. "Found the little lady in the Godswood. With this."

He held out the belt and sword. Ned stepped forward and took it from the man. Gently he unsheathed the sword. Catelyn released the girl from the hug and looked at the weapon.

"Where did you get this?" Ned asked after a silence. Davina hesitated to answer. In trying to save Gendry from punishment she had condemned him all the same. "Answer me Davina."

"I…I got it from..."

"The blacksmith?" Her eyes fell to the floor. "Gendry?" Still no answer. Ned sighed and cased the blade. "Davina I need you to tell me where it came from."

Davina cursed herself in her mind. Where the blade had come from? Not only would she condemn Gendry but her cousins too. If she told her uncle where it came from she would have to say that Robb and Jon had it made by Gendry. And she couldn't get all three in trouble.

"I need it Uncle Ned," she finally spoke. Her eyes never left the floor as she spoke. "After what happened in the Godswood with the wilding…I felt so defenseless. I couldn't defend myself and I don't want that to happen again. I want to be strong and…I've been practicing with it every day. I just…"

Ned held up a hand to stop her. "We are going to the blacksmith."

Davina's eyes widened. Ned handed the sword as he passed by her on the way out of the study. She stood there for a long moment clutching her sword. Finally her eyes left the floor and caught sight of her aunt.

"Well follow him," Cat said gesturing for her to go.

Shaking her head she said, "He's going to kill me with this sword."

Cat chuckled and walked over to Davina. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "If you are brave enough to wield this weapon, you are brave enough to face whatever consequences come with it."

With that Cat turned Davina towards the door and pushed her towards it.

* * *

Davina caught up to Ned in the courtyard. Quietly she followed behind him to the forge. As they entered the hot ,muggy, smoky atmosphere Davina felt the air catch in her throat. Peering into the smoke of the room, August was nowhere to be found. The shocking sound of metal on metal reached their ears. Gendry was in his leather apron shaping steel into a new creation.

"Gendry," Ned's voice called out. The boy stopped and looked up from his work.

Quickly he set down his tools and bowed. "M'lord." As he straightened up he caught sight of her. "M'lady," he said bowing his head. "Should I get August…"

"No it is you I want to talk to." Ned turned to his niece and held his hand out. Without question Davina placed the sword there. "Tell me Gendry do you recognize this blade?"

Ned released the blade from its case. Gendry came out from behind his station to see the steel. Of course he knew it and he knew this was coming. He nodded and glanced to Davina. She stood quietly, watching him with those unforgettable eyes. They were filled to the brim with apology and sorrow for her friend and teacher.

"Yes Lord Stark I recognize my own work," he answered. Ned nodded and glanced back at his niece. As he did so, he took note of the look in her eyes. "I made the blade for Lady Davina. After the incident in the woods with the wildlings…"

As Gendry continued on, Ned watched the two. Every now and then Gendry glanced towards Davina. Even though it was only a glance it was full of several emotions. Davina shared those same emotions as she looked back at him. What was going on between these two?

"…so I've been teaching Lady Davina how to use the sword with care," finished Gendry. Ned looked back to him. "Forgive me Lord Stark?"

With a sigh he shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive my boy." He turned to Davina and saw relief wash over her. "You're not in trouble my dear. You may keep your sword but no more lessons with Gendry. You will join Arya in her lessons with Syrio."

"Thank you uncle," she breathed with a smile.

He handed the sword back to her and bid her to go. Davina took her sword and gave a grateful smile. Before leaving she turned a kind and joyful eye to the young man. Once she was gone, Ned turned back to Gendry.

"W-was there something else you needed Lord Stark?" he asked after an uncomfortable silence.

Ned shifted his weight. "Yes there is something I need from you. Whatever is happening between you and my niece needs to stop."

"M'lord?"

"I am not blind Gendry," Ned said starting to lose patience. "I can see that you two feel for each other. But it cannot be. You understand why?"

Gendry placed his hands behind his back. "Of course. I am too low born to be anything more than a servant to m'lady."

Ned narrowed his eyes at the boy. It amazed him sometimes how much like Robert this boy was. Cocky and sarcastic in his words and stubborn by nature. "You are of a higher birth and your station will not allow for this union."

"Maybe things need to change."

"Leave it Gendry," Ned said almost begging. "Let Davina marry a lord, who will give her sons to be rulers, let her find someone who is more fitting."

"More fitting?" His arms came out from behind his back as he took a strong stance.

"A lady of Winterfell is no fitting wife for the future king of the Seven Kingdoms."

Ned turned and headed for the door leaving the boy to think over that statement.


	12. Only if for a night

As Ned walked back to the fortress, he thought about what he had told the blacksmith's apprentice. It had been a lie of course. A lady of Winterfell would make a very fine wife for a king. In fact his own sister, Lyanna, was set to marry Robert and she would have made a very fitting queen loved by the people. One better than the lioness that was slowly sucking the life out of Robert.

But Ned knew what life in King's Landing was like. It was corrupt, filthy, even dangerous. The royal city turned the purest hearts wicked. He would not condemn his niece to that life, even if it meant she would lose perhaps her true love. Davina was too kind a soul to live in a world where life was a game to be played. A game where you either win or you die.

So sure he was making the right decision, Ned felt his words weighing heavy on his heart. As he walked back to his study he couldn't help but wonder if his brother would make this choice for his child. What would Benjen do in discovering the young prince's love for his daughter?

* * *

All was quiet in the castle. Everyone slept soundly, dreaming of days to come. Davina stood out on her balcony, as she did every night, and listened to Gendry working.

_Come and see me later._ His voice played over and over in her mind. _Promise you will come and see me Davina._ Hearing her name come from his lips made her stomach tighten and jump. _I have something…something to discuss with you_.

Since night descended on the frozen land Davina fought with herself. She had promised to go and see him but if Ned discovered she had gone….She had no doubt that he had told the guards to keep an eye on her, to keep her away from the forge. But she had made a promise to Gendry. With a sigh she moved away from the balcony and went back into her room. Shutting the windows, she tried to block out the sound of metal on metal.

Turning she found Anouk lying on her bed watching her. "What?" The wolf turned its head in question. "I'm not going to see him." Anouk gave out a whimper. "I know I made a promise and I should keep it." Her ebony love lay her head down on her paws. "Maybe I should go. He did say he wanted to discuss something with me. It could be important." The large pup licked its lips. "No I'm not going." Davina sighed and looked at her companion. Large blue eyes looked back at her through black fur. "Alright fine. I'll go."

With that she grabbed her cloak. Pulling up the hood to hide her face, Davina opened her chamber door and headed out.

The snow crunched under her feet as she walked through the court yard to the forge. No guard stopped her or asked questions of her as she got closer. The door of the forge was open a crack, allowing the light from the great fire to color the snow burning red and glowing orange. Davina pushed the door open slightly to allow herself in.

As she came in Gendry was just removing his apron. "Hello," she said pushing the door shut behind her.

Gendry set his apron aside and looked up to where she stood. "Hello. I didn't think you'd come."

"Yes," she spoke after a silence. Being in his presence always made her stumble on her words. "Well I made a promise and I am not one for breaking my promises."

He nodded and slowly walked towards her. Standing in front of her he reached out and put her hood back. The light from the fire glittered in her eyes and gave an eerie color to her pale skin. Gendry placed a hand at her cheek, his thumb tracing a path back and forth. His heart fluttered as a smile came to her lips.

"Your skin is always cold," he spoke in a low voice, as though speaking louder would scare her off like a deer startled in the woods.

She chuckled. "And your skin is always warm." Davina placed a hand over his. Her fingers wandered over his skin leaving a cool sensation to run through his veins.

Gendry let out his own chuckle. "Must be my Southern blood. You have the snow in your veins and I the sun." Davina smiled. Gendry watched her for a long moment before speaking again. "You said you keep your promises yes?"

"Yes."

"Davina will you promise me something?"

"I'll do my best."

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to the right corner of her mouth. Gendry let his lips linger there before pulling back. "Never let anyone else kiss you there."

"I won't," came a dreamy response.

Catching her eye he asked, "Promise?"

Davina nodded. "I promise. I shall cherish it forever."

Gendry smiled before leaning down and placing a long kiss directly on her lips. After another lingering kiss he placed his lips lovingly to her forehead. Davina pushed forward till her head was resting against his chest, ear pressed against him listening to his heart. Gendry wrapped his arms around her, leaning his cheek against her dark hair. If only they could live in this moment. If only they could forget the outside world of kings, castles, duties, titles.

However, everything would come to light soon. Gendry's true heritage would be revealed and he would be taken to King's Landing. They would be torn away from each other and, if Lord Stark had his way, they would never see each other again. Davina would marry some stranger who did not deserve her and Gendry would marry one of the queen's cousins or some rich man's daughter.

But that was not tonight, that was not now. Tonight they would belong to only each other. Even if it was only for a night.


	13. Prince Gendry, first of his name

Arya shook her cousin with annoyance. "Davina wake up! Syrio is waiting! You're going to make us late!"

Davina stirred slightly, pulling the covers over her head. "Go away Arya. The sun is barely up."

Annoyance growing, Arya unsheathed Needle. Lightly, but with enough force, she hit the blade against her cousin's backside. Davina jumped making the covers tangle around her. Anouk, who rested at the foot of the bed, jumped off at the sudden jerk. Davina nearly fell out of bed but caught herself in time.

"Gods Arya," she cursed. "Go bother Sansa at this hour."

"Sansa is already up and doing her needle work," replied the girl in harsh impatience. "You and I are supposed to train with Syrio. We were supposed to be in the great hall by now!"

Davina yawned and stretched. "Yes, yes. Alright I'll be there shortly."

She waved for the girl to leave. Before Arya walked out the doors, she looked at the black wolf. "Anouk make sure she is out of bed and ready."

Anouk barked in response. Satisfied, Arya closed the chamber doors behind her. Davina stretched and yawned once more before turning on her side and closing her eyes once more. When Gendry had been her instructor nothing could keep her from meeting him in the Godswood. But now that she had Syrio she couldn't bring herself to want to try.

Trying to drift off to sleep once more she felt eyes on her. Slowly Davina peeked an eye open. Anouk sat by her bedside watching her with her supernatural blue eyes. Davina closed her eye and tried to sleep. However, Anouk began to nudge her relentlessly. Finally the girl sighed and opened her eyes.

"Traitor," she growled to her companion as she got out of bed.

* * *

Davina walked down the halls swinging her sword. Winter's Shadow sang as she idly cut through the air. How she longed to be out in the Godswood, the fresh chilly air of the North, with his warm hands guiding her movements. She wanted to fight him again, be alone with him, kiss him again. Her heart jittered as she touched the right corner of her mouth where he had placed his kiss. Their kiss.

"That's not how I taught you to hold a sword," came a voice.

Davina looked up to see Gendry walking towards her. "Sorry my sword master," she said adjusting her hold on the hilt. He chuckled as they reached each other in the hall. "What are you doing here?"

"Your lord uncle asked to see me," he explained. The concern in her eyes was as clear as the skies outside. "There's nothing to worry about Davina. He just wishes to speak with me."

"About what?"

He shrugged. "Didn't say."

"Gendry…"

"Everything is fine," he assured her. But the concern wouldn't budge. "I give you my word everything is perfectly fine." She sighed and nodded.

Just then Arya came around one corner and a guard came around another at the other end of the hall.

"Davina Stark, _get over here_!" Arya impatiently tapped her foot.

"Boy," called the guard. "Lord Stark is waiting."

Davina gave him a little smile. "Seems like the Gods don't want us around each other."

Gendry smiled down at her. "The Gods can't keep us apart. May the Others take me before I let anything separate us."

"Promise?"

"Boy," called the guard again. "Come along!"

Gendry gave her a smile. "Promise."

"Boy come now," the guard called for the last time. Gendry bowed slightly to Davina before walking around her. Finally Davina made her feet move and headed towards her cousin. Arya grabbed the girl's hand and led her to the hall where Syrio waited for them.

* * *

Gendry followed the guard silently. The man guided him towards Lord Stark's study, though Gendry knew where it was. The guard opened the door and shoved him inside. Ned stood in front of his desk, pouring two cups of summer wine.

"Thank you Rory," Ned said as he lifted a cup towards the boy. The guard bowed to his lord and walked out. Ned and Gendry stood there staring at each other for a long moment. "Take the cup Gendry. I want to make a toast."

Finally he came forward and took the cup. "A toast to what m'lord?"

"Your eighteenth name day is tomorrow." Ned clinked his cup against the boy's. "Your father comes to collect you and name you Prince Gendry, heir to the iron throne and these seven kingdoms."

Gendry looked down at the cup in his hands. "Not sure that is something to toast about."

Ned set his cup down and regarded the copy of Robert that stood before him. It still amazed him how this boy looked so much like his royal father. Looking at this boy, ash and dirt blending with his olive toned skin, Ned felt old memories tug at him. It was like seeing Robert on the battle field standing over his victims.

"Gendry…" What to say? What was there he could say to this lad? "…about what I told you the other night, regarding Davina…"

"I care for her," he blurted. "I care for her deeply and with my whole heart Lord Stark. She cares for me just as much."

"You're certain of this?"

"Beyond certain," he answered quickly. "And I'm not going to let anything or anyone stand between us."

"I see," Ned crossed his arms over his chest.

"And, to be bold, I am future king. Therefore, you have no say in the matter of who I love and wish to make my future queen."

Ned laughed and dropped his stance. "Quite right your Highness," he said chuckling. "Quite right. However, there is just one thing I ask." Gendry nodded. "Take care of her. Keep her safe and well loved. Don't let her tender heart be twisted by those who would do her or yourself harm."

Gendry walked past Ned and picked up the cup he had set down. He placed the cup back in the man's hands. "Now that is something I can toast to."

Ned smiled and raised his cup. Gendry followed suit and the two drank to a promise well made. The lord patted the young prince on the shoulder. "Go and tell her. Today, this very moment, before your father's arrival spoils things."

"Thank you m'lord."

Before he walked out of the study, Ned stopped him. "You should start calling me Lord Stark Gendry. I'll be the one calling you my lord now."

He nodded and turned to leave the study.

Gendry raced to the hall. They should still be at practice with Syrio. All he had to do was take Davina aside and tell her the truth of his heritage, what he'd been putting off for so long. But now, with Lord Stark's blessing, he could tell her and propose to her. Gods be praised everything was going to work out.

Bursting into the hall he found neither Arya or Davina. Syrio was the only one there, fighting his shadow. "Where is Lady Davina?"

Syrio came to a stop and looked at the boy. "The ladies are out doing their daily task."

"Which is?" he asked impatiently.

"The best Braavos swordsmen move fluently, smoothly, and calmly as a river," he said plainly. "I sent them to study to movement of the rivers in the Godswood."

Gendry let out an aggravated sigh before taking off once more. Bursting out the doors of the icy fortress Gendry willed his feet to carry him swiftly.

* * *

The waters were freezing, numbing every part of her that was submerged. Both girls had waded into the clear water till it was up to their waists. Each placed her palms on the surface of the water, following the tug and pull of the current.

"I can't feel my feet," Davina complained.

"Be silent Davi," Arya commanded. "Syrio said we should listen to the river as well as feel it."

Davina rolled her eyes. "How can I _feel_ the river when I can't feel most of my own body?"

"Don't be such a girl, you're starting to sound like Sansa. Hush!"

With a huff, Davina resumed the exercise. The river numbed her and the bubble of the water relaxed her. Alright so this task might not be as pointless as she had originally thought it. She could see how it might help with using a sword. You had to be numb to the fact that the sword was an object and not an extension of one's arm. You also had to be relaxed and ready for any attack. A great swordsman should be able to…wait. What was that sound?

Davina tried to block out the sound of the river and focus. In the distance she could hear shouting. "Hear that?"

Arya growled. "You're ruining it Davina! Syrio said…"

"No Ary listen. Do you hear that?" They both went quiet. "I think someone is in trouble."

Quickly Davina pushed her way to shore and took off in the direction of the sound. Arya followed and ran to catch up. Legs moving stiffly, but still carrying her swiftly, Davina began to get closer to the voice.

"Help! Is anyone there? Help me please," called the voice.

"It's coming from over there," Arya declared pointing to a clearing in the trees.

The two girls ran over and spotted a ditch in the earth and a horse limping around the trees. Arya ran over to secure the horse while Davina made her way to the ditch in the ground. It looked like one of the traps Bran and Jon had created to trap some naïve creature.

Davina lay on her stomach in the muddy earth. "I'm here," she said as she leaned over the ditch. "Don't worry you're not alone. I'll help you."

Looking over the edge she found a man, hanging on to a root, dangling over the spikes at the bottom. The man looked up to her with wide green eyes begging for help. His fine silk clothing was covered in mud and torn at the shoulder.

"Please help me," he said in a tired voice.

"Reach up to me," she said stretching her hand out to him. "Give me your hand."

The man glanced down at the spikes and then back to her. Adjusting his grip on the root he reached out for her hand. The two grabbed onto each other but slipped from the mud covering their hands. The man slipped down the root slightly bringing him closer to the spikes. Trying again, the two grabbed hold of each other successfully. Davina pushed herself up, pulling the man along with her as he dug his boots into the side of the ditch to help.

Finally he reached the top and lay against the cool earth. "Thank the Gods," he breathed.

"Don't thank the Gods," Davina said bitterly as she wiped her hands on her muddied clothing. "They're not the ones who pulled you out."

The man looked to her. "Of course my thanks go to you but the Gods brought you to me."

Davina sat there next to him and rolled her eyes. "Your cries for help brought me to you. The Gods only gave me the will and strength to pull you out."

Getting to his feet he reached out to help her up. "You have a strange way of thinking and speaking about the Gods girl."

"It's my lady to you," Davina bit as she ignored his gesture and stood by herself. "And what kind of ass falls into a hunting trap? It was clearly set up as a snare. How could you not notice?"

The man sighed as he began to brush off his clothing. As he did a gold stag that had been sewn to the right breast of his tunic came into view. Arya caught sight of it and knelt. Davina gave her cousin a questioning look before taking notice herself. Quickly she knelt and bowed her head.

The stranger smirked. "Strange, you've gone silent little lady. Please don't let my birth hinder your speech."

"Forgive me my lord," she spoke quietly. "I did not know."

"There is nothing to forgive except my foolishness." He glanced back at the trap and then to the two girls. "Please rise and let me introduce myself. I am Renly, first of his name, of House Baratheon. And you?"

"I'm Arya Stark," she said as she stood. "The rude one is my cousin, Davina Stark."

"Ah well little Arya Stark I believe your father is expecting me in my brother's party." He walked over and took the reins of his horse. "If you'd be so kind to lead the way."

Renly gestured for the two girls to walk ahead of him. He followed behind them with his limping horse. As they walked, Davina took Arya's hand in hers.

"Pray to the Old Gods Arya," Davina whispered.

"What for?"

"I just called the king's brother an ass. Pray the king doesn't take my head."

* * *

Ned and Catelyn came out into the courtyard just as Robert rode up with his guard. Following the guard was the queen's carriage and her two brother's trotting after it. The Stark household scrambled about, bringing forth chamber preparations and other accommodations, as the king dismounted.

Robert walked up to his old friend and embraced him. "Ned! Gods be it is good to see you at last!"

"And you my king," Ned said as Robert patted him roughly on the back.

Releasing Ned, Robert turned his eyes to Catelyn. "Cat you are looking more lovely than ever."

"Thank you Your Highness," she spoke as he kissed her cheek.

"Now," the king clapped his hands together, "we are in a great need of rest. The queen will be tired from the journey. And it also seems that we lost my brother along the way. Damn lad just had to go off on his own, may the Others take him!"

"Forgive me Robert but what are you doing here?" Ned asked taking in the royal party. The doors to the queen's carriage opened and the lioness stepped out, her little cub following her.

Robert belt out a hearty laugh. "As if you didn't know! I've come to collect my son! I am doing as I promised."

"But his name day isn't until tomorrow. That is when we were expecting you."

"God Ned," cursed Robert. "I have kept this lad in this frozen land for long enough. I want my boy."

Ned glanced to where Cersei stood with little Tommen clinging to her skirts. The woman looked as cold as the air that chapped their lips. A hatred glittered in her bright eyes. Though she had never met Gendry she despised the boy and was it any wonder why? Robert had promised the throne to this bastard child before Tommen even had the chance to be a twinkle in his father's eye.

Just as Robert spoke, Gendry came walking back through the main gates. His head hung slightly in disappointment. As the boy walked in Robert's eyes lit up and his expression was that of a man seeing the ghost of the one he loved most. The boy's mother could be seen in how he walked and looked about his surroundings. However, Robert's genes were clearly dominant. Gendry had Robert's face, hair, eyes, muscles, everything that had made Robert a young handsome warrior.

"There he is," spoke Ned. "Gendry come here please."

The boy looked and paused. His eyes locked onto the eyes of the king, his eyes. Slowly Gendry made his way over. As he walked his stomach tightened and dropped into his feet. Robert watched the boy intently. Finally he came to stand in front of Ned Stark.

Ned placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Gendry…"

"This is my father," Gendry spoke. He looked over to where Robert stood.

"Aye," Robert nodded. "I am your father. Come to me my boy." Gendry moved out from Ned's hand and stood in front of the king. Robert looked the boy over and smiled. "If I were your age now people would think us twins." Gendry gave him a slight smile. "But you have your mother's smile."

"I'm sorry she is not here to greet you as well."

Robert nodded. "As am I."

Cersei rolled her eyes and scowled. "Robert my love."

He turned at her call. Quickly he looked over the other half of his family. Cersei stood with her arms around the golden hair little cub. Tyrion sat atop his horse looking around, for a whore house no doubt. Meanwhile Jamie set a judgmental gaze upon the young prince. With a sigh Robert turned back to his bastard.

"Come meet the rest of your family." The man placed an arm around the boy's shoulder and brought him over to the golden lions. "The tall handsome one is Jamie." The man gave a slight nod. "The little one is Tyrion."

"I may be short my lord, but I am not so little in other respects," Tyrion smirked. Looking to Gendry he gave a bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you young prince."

"And this…fine woman is my queen, Cersei." Robert looked at the woman with no warmth or real feeling towards her.

Cersei simply looked at the boy. Gendry bowed. "Your Highness it is a pleasure to meet you." He looked to the child leaning against her. "And you must be Prince Tommen."

"Yes," he answered meekly. "My mother says it means little lion."

Gendry smiled as he bent down so he was at eye level with the child. "Aye you are a little lion now. But soon you'll be a full grown lion, a strong and brave one."

"I'm going to be a warrior like my father," Tommen smiled shyly. "Or in the king's guard like my Uncle Jamie."

Gendry nodded. "Well every fine warrior or guard needs a good strong weapon. Perhaps I can make you one."

The little boy smiled while his mother's grip tightened on him. "I don't think so," Cersei said with a cold smile. "While it is…a generous offer, no son of mine will hold a sword until he is of age. And even then he will have a sword made for a king."

Gendry stood and matched the woman's stare. Just from the tone in her voice he recognized the attitude of an enemy. In a few simple words she had communicated not only a dislike for the boy, but also the work he had done in Winterfell. Gendry didn't mind that she didn't like him but insulting his work when she hadn't seen what he was capable of…and he was capable of much more than just making swords.

"Robert dear," Cersei said looking to her husband, "hadn't we better look for your brother? We haven't seen Renly for some time now."

"Damn the man," Robert growled. "He was the one who wanted to stray from the party. He'll find his own way."

"Then let us get out of this cold and rest," she bit.

"Of course," answered Cat. She gestured towards the castle. "Please do come in. The rooms should almost be ready."

The party followed Lord and Lady Stark into the castle leaving Robert and Gendry in the courtyard. Robert turned to the boy once more. "Gather your things from where you are staying and find a room in the castle. You and I have things to discuss. Bren will give you new clothes. You are a prince and must look it."

* * *

"What brings you so far North?" Arya asked as they walked through the Godswood.

"I am here with my brother's royal party. I got separated," Renly answered.

"Is King Robert visiting my lord uncle?" Davina asked next.

"In a way yes. Ned has been safe guarding something for my brother. Or rather someone." He looked over to them and realized they did not understand what he meant. "Do neither of you know?"

Arya glanced to her cousin and then back. "Know what my lord?"

Renly paused making them stop as well. "You don't know. Robert has made this trip to this ice fueled land to claim his eldest son."

"His son?" the girls asked in unison.

He nodded. "The blacksmith's boy. I believe his name is Gendry."

Arya looked to Davina. She could see her cousin's eyes widen and could practically hear the girl's heart drop to the floor. "But Gendry can't be royalty. He's been working in the forge for so long."

"Yes at my brother's command little Arya," he said as he continued to walk again. "We've now come to claim him and bring him to his rightful home." Davina and Arya hung back. Arya pushed on Davina's back to get her to walk.

As they walked, Arya kept a watchful eye on her beloved cousin. Davina kept her eyes forward and her face concealed in a mask of indifference. However, inside she was screaming, crying, and hating. Heartbreak had been her first feeling, yet as they walked closer to the castle, it began to give way to anger.

Finally back in the walls of their home, Davina found her voice. "Lord Renly, your horse will be cared for and Maester Luwin will see to your wounds. Arya take him to the Maester will you?"

She nodded and motioned for Renly to follow. He gave a little bow to Davina before turning and following the child. Davina turned and directed her gaze towards the open doors of the forge. Gendry must be back from his talk with Ned. With brisk steps she made her way to the forge and found her sword master packing what little belongings he had.

Looking at the man before her, she was unsure if it was even Gendry. Instead of the leather apron or worn wool shirt he had on a fine silk shirt with a crowned stag on the right side of the chest, as she had seen on Renly's own shirt. Fine leather boots graced his feet while a sword, of his own design, sat attached to his waist. His hair was combed as best it could be and out of his burning blue eyes.

Suddenly taking notice of her presence, Gendry stopped and turned to her. "Davina…" He paused and took in her appearance. "What happened to you? You're all muddy."

"Is it true?" He stood silent before her staring. Impatience joined the anger that was building in her. "Are you the king's son?"

"I tried to tell you so many times…" Her heart lurched inside her chest. Heartache and sadness mixed before she could stop herself. "I wanted you to know. I wanted, _want_, you to…I'd like for you to be…"

"How could you not say anything?" she interrupted. Gendry looked to her with wide innocent eyes. His head dipped a little, finding it hard to look her directly. "Eight years you've been here…a servant! Making you call us "my lady" or "my lord" when we should be calling you Your Grace!"

He reached out for one of her dirt covered hands. "Davi don't…"

She pulled back. "Don't touch me. I'm far to upset with you."

"I care for you Davina. Possibly more than you know."

"You can't."

"I can."

"You shouldn't," she argued. "You're a prince, _the_ prince."

He grabbed her hand, though she tugged he refused to let go. "I am still the Gendry you know."

Yanking her hand out of his grip she shook her head. "Gendry Waters is dead. Gendry Baratheon is all I see now. A golden stag hidden among wolves."

"I am not a stag," he bit back. "I'm a bull." His eyes softened as they stood staring at each other. Gendry sighed and passed a hand over his neat hair, messing it a bit. "If you will not allow me to care for you in the way I wish…let me care for you as a friend. Give me that at least."

"I'll allow it…if I think you deserve my friendship."

He let out a chuckle. "You Starks are a hard bunch."

"If you wish to be my friend you'll put up with it," she said over her shoulder as she walked out.

**Crying forever because of that last episode. I'm not ready for Sunday. My feels have been violently destroyed by this show :(**

**Thanks for reviews! Sorry updates have taken forever **


	14. An offer of marriage

Robert talked all through the night with his boy. While he enjoyed having the boy around and believed to be forming a relationship, Gendry did not think of it as talking with his father. He saw it as talking with the king, a man he should fear and respect, the man who ruled them all. As far as fathers were concerned, Gendry regarded Lord Stark as more of a father rather than Robert. Yet he still sat in the man's chambers and listened to him tell stories of Gendry's mother, Robert's youth, the battle for the throne, and how he would have to get used to the awful smell of King's Landing.

"God's be it is practically dawn," Robert observed. "I'd best let you rest. We have years ahead to talk."

Gendry stood as he said, "Yes m'lord."

Robert let out a booming laugh. "It's father now Gendry. No more "m'lord" or "m'lady". You are the highborn now. The highest born in fact," he said pouring his sixth glass of wine. "Start getting yourself used to it."

"Yes m'…father."

"Good lad," he said slapping the boy on the back. Robert walked his son to the door. Before he left Robert pulled him into a hug. "You'll be my greatest achievement, I just know it."

Gendry stood there for a moment unsure of how to respond. It had been so long since he'd been hugged by a parental figure. A pang ran through him as the thought of his mother crushed his heart. How he missed her and wished that she was still present. Just as he was to place his arms around his father, the man let go.

"Go on Gendry, off with yea." He pushed Gendry out into the hall. "Sleep well for I am sure I will talk your ear off tomorrow. And we have parties to plan. Must celebrate the joy of my dear boy."

Gendry nodded and headed to the rooms that had been given to him. Walking to his rooms he passed Davina's chamber. He paused outside her door seeing a light creep from under the door. He longed to knock and finish what he had wanted to tell her.

_I wanted,_ want, _you to…I'd like for you to be,_ he had begun. What he had wanted to tell her was that he wished for her to be his future queen. That she was the only woman he wanted by his side if he was to rule these seven kingdoms. She was the only one who could make it bearable.

Raising his hand to knock he stopped himself. Learning his secret was enough for one day. She most likely wouldn't accept his company now. The night could cleanse the hurt done between them. Or so he hopped. Slowly he let his hand drop and continued to his rooms.

* * *

"Knock," she whispered to herself. Her eyes were trained on the shadow just outside her door. "Knock damn you."

But he did not. The shadow of Gendry's feet moved away, his steps echoing down the hall. With a sigh she fell back against the pillows. Anouk jumped onto the bed and rested her head on her master's stomach. Absent mindedly Davina stroked the animals head and hoped she would be able to sleep. Though she did fall asleep, it was not peaceful. Dreams of Renly in the snare, her argument with Gendry, and of a sharp axe being taken to her neck clouded her mind.

By the time the sun was well in the sky Davina felt more exhausted than the night before. The loud knocking at her door that came with the new day did not help. Septa Mordane came bustling into the room and tugged the curtains wide open, blinding the girl.

"Honestly Davina how can you still be in bed?" The woman moved about the room picking up dresses and riding clothing off the floor and placed them into drawers. "The castle is alive like never before with royalty about and here you are lazing about."

Davina sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I only just got to sleep. Can't you leave me be?"

Septa Mordane picked up Winter's Shadow off the floor. The woman was so cautious of the blade that she gripped it with no more than her pointer finger and thumb. "You are a lady of Winterfell. You have duties as a Stark and your lord uncle and lady aunt expect you at the morning feast."

"I'd rather dragons rise from the grave and eat all of you so I may have some peace!" Davina pulled the covers over her face and curled into a ball.

"Oh!" The septa tossed the sword to the floor. Quickly she claimed the covers, exposing the little lady and pushing the black wolf off the bed. "Davina Stark you get out of that bed and look me in the eyes." She yanked the girl out of bed and stood her up. "I have been helping raise you to be a proper lady. I have helped dress you, feed you, and teach you life skills. Don't you talk to me in such a manner."

The woman grabbed a clean dress and placed it in the girl's arms. Davina sighed and let her head drop back.

"Go on now you little demon. Go dress and get downstairs." Septa Mordane pushed the girl behind her dressing partition.

* * *

Summer and Shaggydog came running down the hall and collided into Anouk. The three wolves nipped and pulled at each other playfully. The three took off towards the great hall as their owners came. Rickon was making snarling noises pretending to be Shaggydog, as he came up to his cousin.

"Come here you little beastie," Davina laughed. She picked him up and showered him with kisses.

"No Davi," he complained. "Monsters don't like kisses!"

Bran and Davina laughed. "He wants to be a wolf like Shaggydog."

"What a fine wolf he'll make. As will you Bran."

"We're all wolves right Davina?" Rickon asked as he played with her hair.

She smiled and nodded. "That we are."

"And now there are stags and lions in the castle," Bran mentioned as they walked. "Can you believe it? Gendry was here all this time and none of us had a clue."

Davina's smile faltered. "Yes well it's no matter to us. The king will take him and then things will go back to how they were."

"Sansa said," Rickon began. "She said, she told us, uhm that you love Gendry."

Bran exchanged a look with Davina. "I am going to kill your sister."

They were the last to come into the hall. Cat set a stern gaze on the three as they walked to the table. Davina set down Rickon in his seat while she and Bran bowed to where Robert sat. Davina made sure to only look at the king and not the black haired boy sitting to his right.

"Excuse us Your Grace, my queen," she spoke. "The time got away from myself and my cousin."

Robert waved for them to sit. "Have no worries girl. I think the one who saved my brother's life may be excused for being late to breakfast."

All eyes were trained on either Davina or Renly, who was standing and moving towards her. Davina's heart quickened as she wondered what would come next. Ned and Cat looked to their niece with curiosity as Renly came to stand in front of her.

He looked to their hosts. "Your niece saved my life. I strayed from Robert's party and clumsily fell into your sons' hunting trap." Robert chuckled as he ate. "Lady Davina pointed out my foolishness with simplicity. I believe the word she used was…ass."

Davina looked to the king. A smile played on his food stained lips. Her eyes went to her aunt and uncle next. Cat gave her a look of horror while Ned sat as stoic as the statues in the chamber of graves below the castle.

"Had I known you were royalty I would have at least called you Lord Ass," she finally spoke.

Robert burst into laughter along with the Stark children. Cat gave a nervous laugh while Ned smiled and chuckled. Davina let her eyes wander over to where Gendry was. He remained silent, eyes of cerulean watching her intently. Looking back at him she didn't notice Renly scooping up her hands.

"Lady Davina, I can't tell you how thankful I am. I am in your debt, my life is yours."

Before she could make a response, Renly kissed each hand. Finally she found her voice and spoke. "I would have done the same for any man in that situation."

Renly smiled and chuckled. "Well I am not just any man."

Placing one last kiss to her hand he moved to pull out her chair. Davina sat and allowed him to push in her seat. Renly returned to his own and the meal slowly continued. However, Davina could still feel the eyes of all at the table crawling over her skin. The worst of it was Gendry. His was the most intense and piercing gaze.

"Davina's gone all red," came Sansa's voice. The heat climbed up the girl's neck and to her cheeks as her cousin spoke. "Look she's so flushed."

Arya poked her sister with her fork. "Sansa shut it. You're making it worse."

"But it's so romantic. She's blushing for love." The girl placed her hands to her cheeks and looked at Davina lovingly. "She's like one of the ladies I've read about in my books."

"Seven Hells," Arya cursed. "Stop gushing about like a spoiled fruit."

"Robb, Jon would you remove your sisters?" Ned finally voiced.

Davina quickly stood, the blush deepening. "There is no need uncle, but if I may be excused?"

"You've just arrived my girl," spoke Robert between bites and sips of wine. "Stay on and eat."

"Oh let her be excused my dear," Cersei said folding her hands on the table top. "Your brother has embarrassed the poor thing with his affection. Honestly Renly, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Davina did not miss the joy her embarrassment brought the queen. Though the woman could try and hide it. The smile that graced the cold woman's lips looked unnatural and harsh, sending a chill down Davina's back.

"Excuse me Lady Davina," Renly said giving her a bow of his head. "I did not mean to upset you."

"Please," Davina breathed. Her heart thumped with the need to escape.

Cersei let out a chuckle. "Let the child go. Poor thing doesn't know what to do."

Without waiting any longer, Davina turned and quickly walked out of the hall. She wanted to was run into the wolfswood and keep running. However, she came to a stop and found herself in front of the heart tree. Looking at the hollow eyes dripping with red sap she felt a kind of calm set in. The cool Northern air cooled her heated flesh and chilled her emotions. Davina closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

* * *

The tomb was as freezing as the bodies that lay in the graves. Each grave was adorned with a statue of the individual, stone faces staring out into the darkness. Ned and Robert walked along the deathly quiet corridors. The light from their torches gave the stone faces an eerie appearance. It made it look as though the dead were watching the living pass through, untouched by death, jealous of their beating hearts.

"Seven Hells it is miserable down here," Robert said as they finally came to a stop in front of one grave. The stone face of a lovely woman looked back at them with gaunt eyes. "She should be in a place with sun. At the top of a green hill surrounded by flowers."

"She belongs with family," Ned spoke with a slight sourness. He looked to the graves on the left and right of his little sister. To the left was his eldest brother, Brandon, and their father to her right. "This is where Lyanna would want to be."

Ned reached out and placed his hand over the hands of the statue. Robert himself reached out and placed a hand on the cold hard cheek of the imitation of his love. At that instant both men remembered how fond of the girl they were and how greatly they missed her smile and laugh.

The king sighed and dropped his hand. "We would have been real brothers had she lived. Our houses would have been united as they should be. But I see no reason why we can't become family now."

Ned gave his friend a confused look. "How do you mean?"

"I have a brother and you have a lovely niece."

"You want to marry Davina to Stannis?" Ned asked in disbelief.

Robert gave a burst of laughter. "Gods be Ned, shake the snow from your brain! Not Stannis, Renly!"

"Davina to wed Renly?"

"Aye. You sound surprised my friend. Did not you see how they interacted during breakfast?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Your Sansa was right, it was romantic."

Ned rubbed his forehead. "But why Renly?"

Robert sighed impatiently. "Well it seems quite clearly she has caught his eye. Not to mention the boy needs a wife Ned. Gods he is twenty three, a man more than a boy. And a man needs a good woman. Davina has bled by now. I suspect she will give Renly many sons and will be good to him. She is a gentle soul but has bite to her."

"There is such an age difference…wouldn't it be better to marry her to Gendry?" Ned could feel worry begin to rise. By trying to set Gendry off the path of love for Davina had he condemned the both of them? "They are only two years apart now. I know Cat and I would be more comfortable if…"

"Seven Hells you were married to Cat when she was fifteen and you were twenty. Don't talk to me about age difference Ned."

"Yes but Gendry…"

"Gendry needs to live a prince's life," bit the king. "He will whore and fight and drink his way through King's Landing just as I did at his age. My boy has been a servant for too long. I should have come sooner for him. But that damn wife of mine…the Others take her for the annoyance she has been. Marry a Lannister they said. She will be good for the kingdom they said." He snorted with doubt.

Ned adjusted his hold on the torch. He knew his friend was losing patience and would only be pushed so far. But he had to try. "The children have feelings for each other Robert. It would be a shame…"

"She will marry Renly and that is the end of it! Gods be Ned, this match will be a good one." However, his brother by heart and war was still hesitant. "I haven't done much for my little brother," Robert confessed. "Let's face it all I've done for him is made him Lord of Storm's End. He deserves a nice wife such as Davina and this I am able to do. He deserves someone who will care for and tend to him."

"So my niece is suitable enough to marry your brother but not your bastard?"

"Careful Ned! Careful now!"

Ned cursed himself in the presence of his ancient family. Had he let the children thrive and pursue each other they could have declared love early on. Then they would be free of this mess. But because of Ned's honor and want to keep the tender heart of his beloved safe, true love was being torn apart and denied. There had to be a way to detain this decision.

"I am not fit to make this decision for her," he finally said. "Let me call on my brother, bring him to Winterfell. Let him talk to his child and decide the terms upon which to give her up."

Robert thought for a moment. After a silence he spoke. "You're lucky I love you as a brother Ned." He thought once more and sighed. "Bring Ben here within the fortnight." With that he turned and began to leave. Before he went too far, he stopped and turned. "Damn you for making me weak."

* * *

"Is that why you were all muddy?"

Her eyes opened and she turned. "What are _you_ doing here?" Gendry didn't answer. "Your Lord Uncle spoke the truth. Arya and I came across him."

He nodded and walked to stand by her side. "Do you return his…affections?"

"What affections?" Their eyes met and lingered. Looking at him then she understood why she needed the escape from the hall. It wasn't because of Renly's actions, the queen's words, or Sansa's words. It was because of Gendry's watchful eyes. It was because his gaze was the only one that mattered. "Your Highness will you do something for me?"

A smile tugged at his lips. "Yes Lady Stark. How may I be of service?"

She turned her eyes to the heart tree. "Will you swear your friendship in front of the old gods?"

"Aye. I gladly will." Slowly she reached out and took his hand in hers. Gendry turned his eyes to the ancient and holy tree. "Here before the old gods, and any other gods that may be witness, I pledge my never ending and true friendship to you Lady Davina Stark. I vow to never bend or give up and to protect you with as much power as I have."

He let go of her hand and walked forward. She watched as he pressed his hand against the red sap. Once his palm was covered with the sticky substance, he walked back to her. She raised her own hand and placed her palm to his. They clasped each other's hand, the sap binding them together.

"This I swear," Gendry finished.

* * *

The knock on the door came as a surprise, it being the middle of the night. Davina memorized the last line of the page she had been reading before setting the book down on her table. Opening the door she found the Lord of Winterfell.

"Uncle Ned," she said pleased to see him.

"I thought you might still be up," he smiled. "May I?" Davina nodded and allowed him in. "I'm not disturbing you am I?"

"No of course not. I was just reading." She nodded over to the book on the table.

Ned nodded and looked about her room. Spotting the wolf lying by the balcony he walked over and patted the beast on the head. "Gods they have gotten big. Just like you children."

She smiled and regarded Anouk. "I suppose so yes. They grew faster than we did I think."

"Yes," he said thoughtfully.

Davina played with the sleeves of her dress while waiting for him to speak further. However, he made no attempt but continued petting Anouk. "Was there something you needed Uncle Ned?"

He stood as he said, "Well my dearest I have spent most of my day trying to figure out how to say…"

"Yes?"

Ned gestured for her to sit on the bed. After she had taken a seat he joined her and placed an arm around her shoulders. "The fact is my little one that someone has made an offer for your hand."

Davina's heart jumped. He had made an offer of marriage? When had he done so? Was it when they returned from the Godswood? Could his pledge of friendship also have been his true pledge of love?

Without a second thought she responded. "I accept."

Ned's mouth dropped a fraction at her reply. "You do?"

"Yes. I accept whole heartedly. Uncle Ned he is…everything I wanted," she smiled excitedly. "I was upset with him before but now I know…I want this more than anything."

"I see." His brow stitched together with confusion and wonder. "I didn't truly think you were that fond of Renly but if you speak like this…"

"Renly? Why would I…" Realization slowly came as she looked to her uncle. "It wasn't Gendry?"

"No my love," he said pulling her close to his side. "The king has come to the great conclusion that you and Renly will make a fine match. I have written to your father and expect him here in two days or so."

"Don't I have a say?"

Ned kissed her head. "Unfortunately my Northern rose you do not."

* * *

How could things fall apart so quickly? One moment she was in Gendry's arms and in love. Now he was the heir to seven kingdoms and she was to be given to the brother of the king. There was no chance of freedom, no one to save her except maybe her father. Waiting for him was agony.

Not only could he possibly deny the king his wish of marriage, but it would also be the first time in eight years that she would see him again. When Benjen had left Davina with his brother's family, he had never returned. Father and daughter had communicated through letters monthly and never missed a chance but they had not seen each other since that day.

Now finally he would come back to her. Now he would come and save her, he would come and protect his little girl. If only he would come sooner. For two days Davina stood out on her balcony and waited. At night she was forced to attend the parties for the new found prince.

On the third morning, Davina found herself out on the balcony. She must have fallen asleep in her chair after the festivities. Warm blankets and a wolfskin covered her from the frosty air. Looking over at the small table to her left she found fruits and sweet bread on a plate for her. She smiled as she reached out for a piece of the bread. Her aunt must have come in, cloaked her with blankets, and placed her favorite breakfast on the table for her.

As she nibbled on the bread, she could hear the distant sound of men calling out. Looking out at the yard she could see the guards at the gate running about.

"Open the gate," one man called out. "Open the gate for Lord Benjen!"

Davina stood letting the blankets slip from her. "Father…"


	15. Friendship, acceptance, and a decision

The festivities had gone on for two nights. Wasn't that enough to celebrate the prince? But then again nothing was ever enough for Robert, Cat knew this well enough. She just wished her niece didn't look so sour and unhappy at the gatherings.

"They have feelings for each other," her lord husband had explained to her. "But Robert won't allow it. I fear I had a hand in their misfortune as well."

Cat sat at a mirror, placing her red curls atop her head for the new day. She glanced to the reflection of her husband pacing around the room. "You did what had to be done Ned. I agree it would be better for Gendry and Davina to marry but what Robert wants, Robert gets. You know this better than any."

Ned stroked his beard in thought. "Perhaps there is still a way. If I could find another young lady to present to Renly and get Robert's approval…"

Setting down a hairpin she turned in the chair to look at him directly. "Ned my love you know that won't do. You made a deal with Robert and now it seems you have to offer up."

"You speak as if our niece is some kind of animal to be sacrificed," he turned on her. As she opened her mouth to speak he held up a hand to stop her. "I won't have it Cat! That child has lived under our roof as one of our own daughters. I will not give her up to Robert's wicked queen."

"Davi isn't marrying Cersei, Ned. She is marrying Renly."

"Who is a part of Robert's small council. Which requires him to live in the castle where that lioness and her equally as loathsome twin will have access to our rose."

Cat turned back around and resumed her task. "I'm sure that when they are married Robert will have Renly return to Storm's End. That is the only sensible place for them to raise a family."

Ned paused in his pacing and looked to his lady wife. "That is a possibility. That is Renly's domain after all. I'm sure I could make Robert at least send them to Storm's End. Then they will be out of King's Landing, somewhere more secure at least." He walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek. "You wonderful woman."

Cat smiled and gave him a kiss back. "You didn't just marry me for my looks Ned."

"Don't be so sure," he smirked. Cat slapped his hand as he chuckled. "I'm going to check on Davina."

"No need my love. I've already seen to it." Cat stood and checked herself over once more. "She is asleep on her balcony poor little snowflake."

"What in the seven hells is she doing out on her balcony in the frost?"

"Waiting for her father. No need to worry. I covered her up well," she assured to calm her husband's worry.

Ned sighed and held his wife's hands. "I hope Benjen arrives soon. Robert said he'd give it a fortnight but I fear he will force the issue to be sooner."

Just as he spoke a knock came to their chamber door. One of the house guard poked his head in soon after. "Excuse me Lord Stark but your brother has arrived."

Cat turned to her love. "Seems the gods are favoring you."

* * *

Maids and guards tried to get out of the way as quickly as possible, lest they be pushed out of her way. Nothing was going to get in between her and her father, not now. Her dress skirts gathered in her hands, Davina listened to her shoes clacking on the stone floor and her heart pounding throughout. Finally she burst out into the chilled courtyard where the stable boys were taking his horse.

"Father!"

Benjen turned just in time to catch the girl in his arms. He chuckled and squeezed her close. Davina locked her arms around the man satisfying the hurt of her eight year old self. Benjen swung the girl around causing them both to chuckle.

"This young woman surely can't be my little girl," he said setting her down. "I remember a little eight year old not this lovely creature."

Davina smiled. "And I remember a hard old man with wrinkles. You're still the same father."

Benjen gave her a look with a smirk on his lips. "Yes I see Jon and Robb have been giving you an education." He laughed as she curtsied. "You look so much like your mother." He placed a hand on her cheek, a sad look coming into his eyes.

"Father…about my predicament…"

He placed an arm around her shoulders. "Let's talk about it inside."

* * *

As they walked in Ned and Cat came to meet them. Benjen took his arm away from his girl so he could hug his brother. Ned embraced the man tightly. "It is good to see you again Ben."

"It is good to be back here Ned." He let go of his brother and looked over his shoulder. "Catelyn, beautiful as usual."

She smiled at him and opened her arms. "It is good to see you Benjen. I only wish you had come earlier and on different terms."

He hugged her before looking back at his child. "Yes…I uh suppose that should be discussed."

"Come," Ned gestured. "You may use my study if you wish or the library."

The four of them walked along in silence to the library. Ned was grateful to have most of the castle still asleep. They met none of the royal party on their way, saving them of dramatics or pressure. Reaching the library Ned opened the door and ushered them inside.

"No one shall disturb you here. You have my guarantee."

Benjen and Davina walked in. "Thank you brother."

Ned nodded to them. As Cat walked on, Ned paused and looked to his niece. He prayed with all his heart that his brother made the right choice for her. He prayed that the gods would at least do this for her. With a final look to Benjen, Ned closed the door.

* * *

Arya and Sansa came running out into the yard with excitement. Jon and Robb were at play with their swords while Bran and Rickon watched adamantly. The girls came running up to where their younger brothers watched the fight.

"Is it true?" Sansa asked, flushed with excitement.

"Is what true?" grunted Jon between attacks.

Arya climbed up to where Bran was sitting. "That Uncle Benjen is here!"

The two boys stopped and looked to their sisters. "Uncle Benjen is here?" questioned Robb. "What for?"

"I think it's because of Davina," spoke Bran. "I heard mother and father discussing her marrying the king's brother."

"How on earth did you hear that?" Jon sheathed his sword and walked towards his younger siblings.

"I was climbing by their window."

Sansa gave her little brother a scolding look. "It isn't proper to spy like that Bran. Besides didn't mother tell you no more climbing?"

Arya let out a sigh of annoyance. "Oh shut up Sansa. Focus on the fact that everything is ruined if Davina has to marry Lord Renly."

"What do you mean Arya?" Robb asked swinging his sword in the air.

"If Davina marries Renly then she can't marry Gendry."

Jon and Robb exchanged looks. What was there for them to do?

* * *

Benjen sat across from her and waited for her to respond. But she remained silent, staring at the pattern on the carpet under her chair. He leaned forward and tried to catch her eye. "Sweetheart?"

"How can this be your decision?" she finally spoke.

He sighed. "We don't have much choice my darling. King Robert wouldn't marry you to his brother if he didn't think…"

"You're my father," she burst. "You're supposed to help me!"

"What do you think I can do?"

Davina stood and walked to the window. "Deny the king any thought that he has the right to give my hand to whom he pleases. Or if you cannot keep me in Winterfell take me away where the king's command cannot reach."

"And where is that?" The frustration was growing in his tone as he watched his daughter begin to move about the library.

"Anywhere. I don't care where. Take me to Castle Black."

Benjen shook his head. "You know I cannot. No woman is allowed to be in the Night's Watch."

"I'll bind my chest and cut my hair! I don't care just please don't make me marry someone I do not love!" Davina fell to her knees before him and grasped his hands. "I have never asked you for anything. Do this one thing for me please. Please, please father, do this for me please."

As she begged her voice cracked as sign of oncoming tears. Benjen stood causing her grasp to tighten. He pushed past her, her hands dropping into her lap, and rubbed his forehead. "I may be your father but it does not give me power over the king. There is nothing I can do…"

"You won't even try!" She stood quickly, stumbling a bit, and clenched her fists. "You can't even be bothered to help your only child?" Tears rested on the edge of her eyes ready to spill. "Eight years of abandonment…"

Benjen turned a harsh eye to the girl. "It was hardly abandonment. I left you in a good home with family! Most men would have left you out in the cold to perish! You've lived a better life here than I could have ever given you!"

"Is that supposed to make things better?"

Benjen's temper ebbed slightly as he looked at his girl. Walking towards her his temper left completely. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into the eyes that mirrored his own. "You are a young, intelligent, beauty Davina. Renly is fit, young, cunning, and most of all he is well off. He will be able to take care of you and keep you safe. Love will come in time as you spend the years with him."

With that he pressed a kiss to her head and left the library. Davina sunk to the floor placing her fingers to the right corner of her lips. "Oh Gendry," she said to the empty space of the chair before her. "What are we going to do my love?"

Davina crossed her arms on the seat of the chair and rested her head on them.

* * *

The adults watched as the children played at their games. It was an old game that had been played for years in the halls of Winterfell. Ned fondly remembered playing it himself with his brothers and sister and the other children.

The game was based off an old legend from the First Days. In the beginning, when the First Men were forging their home, the Others still roamed freely in the North. It was said that a woman by the name of Etain wandered into the wood late one afternoon. As she walked the king of the Others approached her. Instead of killing her as swiftly as he had others, the king scooped her up and kissed her.

Etain returned to the walls of Winterfell, lips blue as death. After telling her lord husband what had come to pass, he vowed to kill the king of the Others. To thank him for his love of her, she kissed him. Little did she know that the kiss was fatal. A harsh cold passed from her lips, down his throat, and chilled his heart till it beat no more.

The people called her a witch and warned any man against kissing her. Etain became the Witch of the North who spread her winter's kiss. This story carried far through the ages. Children gathered in a circle. One was placed in the middle and blindfolded. "Who's got a kiss for the Witch of the North?" was called out as the one in the middle reached for a victim. Whomever was grabbed out of the circle was given a winter's kiss.

The children gathered in their circle. Davina had been blindfolded and placed in the middle. The others moved around her in their circle.

"Who's got a kiss for the Witch of the North?" she called out in a weathered voice. "Who's got a kiss for the Witch of the North?"

Davina's hands reached out here and there but always missing. The children laughed and screamed as they went around. Gendry sat at the head table and watched. Catching sight of this, Arya whispered something to her sister. Sansa in turn passed a whisper to Robb. And Robb spread that whisper to Jon. The two boys ducked out of the circle and made for the head table quickly.

They bowed upon reaching where the royal family sat. The queen ignored the boys, a sour look planting itself on her lovely features. The king held up his cup to them while laughing and stuffing his mouth. Gendry looked to them, sitting a little straighter in his seat, glad to see familiar faces.

"Your Grace," Robb began. "My siblings and I wondered if you would like to join us."

Jon stepped in next. "We couldn't help but notice your look of longing."

Gendry glanced to the game once more before looking at them. "I don't think the others want…" What should he call himself now? A royal bastard? "…well me around."

"Come now Your Grace," Jon insisted. "Your brother and sister are playing." As the words were spoken, Jon didn't fail to notice the irritated look that came into the queen's emerald eyes. No doubt she hated having her children associated with Gendry.

"No one would mind," Robb added.

Finally Gendry nodded. He got up from the table and followed the two. The three boys jumped into the circle just as Davina's hands reached out once again. They made their rounds in the circle. Davina's hands flew out like greedy claws. Jon and Robb dodged her grasp but the same could not be said for Gendry. Fingers tangled in his fine shirt and pulled him out of the circle. The others stopped and clapped that the Witch had her victim.

He stood stalk still as her hands roamed his face. "Is it Meelo?"

"No my lady," came a voice from behind her. "I'm here."

"Then it's Philip," she declared. Her cool fingers ran down his cheeks to his neck. Gendry watched her quietly, feeling all eyes on them.

"Sorry Lady Stark," answered Philip. "It is not me."

Her hands rested on his chest. "Then who is my victim?"

"That's not how the game is played Davi," came the annoyed tone of Sansa.

"You're right dearest cousin. The Witch owes this soul a winter's kiss."

Hands coming back to his face, her fingers sought out his lips. She stretched up and placed a light kiss on his mouth. Gendry felt a rush of warmth pass through him, heart wrenching around in his chest. As she began to pull back, he placed a hand on her cheek and brought her back. The kiss was stronger this time. Sansa gave them a dreamy look. Meanwhile Robb and Jon bent down so they could talk with Arya.

"Very clever little sister," praised Jon.

"Worked better than we could have planned," added Robb.

Davina let herself get lost in the feeling of the moment. Her cheeks were warm and flushed, eyes unable to see the enigmatic man, stomach flipping and heart soaring. But things took a sudden turn as a third kiss was placed at the right corner of her mouth. Davina removed the blindfold and confirmed who her victim was.

Without a word Davina threw the blindfold to the floor and left the great hall. Gendry followed after her. He ran to catch up with her in the hall leading to the rest of the castle.

"Davina! Davina please wait," he called.

She came to a stop and turned on him. "We were to leave it at friends. That was to be the extent of it all Gendry!"

"It was just a game."

"Your kiss was not part of the game. You are never to kiss me again. Do you understand?" A puzzled look came to his handsome features. She could see him trying to work things out. Was now the time to tell him they could never be together? "We are friends Gendry. Leave it well enough alone."

He took her hand in his. "We don't have to. I've been thinking…"

"Please," she pleaded as her heart dropped.

"Hear me out," he insisted. "I've been thinking about this. I care deeply for you and I believe you care for me the same way." He looked into her eyes for some kind of confirmation. Davina gave him a little nod. Gendry smiled and sighed. "Then there is no reason for us to not be together. I am the heir to the Iron Throne and should be allowed to wed whom I like."

"Why do the gods despise me?" she breathed. "Gendry we can only be friends." She pulled her hand out of his. "We will never be married and I want you to stop talking this way."

"Davi…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "No. I'll hear no more of it. If you ever kiss me again or talk to me of marriage then even our friendship will be gone."

A look of hurt came into the eyes she had come to love. "You're breaking my heart."

Davina took a strong stand. "I'm sure your father will find you someone who will put it back together," she spoke as harshly as she could though her own heart was breaking with his.

Shaking his head he answered, "It's not true. It is broken and shall remain so until the day you fix it. And only you."

"You'll be waiting till you turn to ice then."

Before anymore could be said between the two, Septa Mordane came bustling into the hallway. Upon seeing her, Davina stepped away from the prince, not wanting to be lectured about inappropriate closeness.

"Lady Davina here you are child," the woman said as she came up to the two. "They have been looking for you."

The septa took the girl's hand and began to drag her along. "Who has been looking for me?"

"The king of course! And Lord Renly, in fact the whole hall. Come along." Reaching the door she looked back to where the prince stood. "You too Your Highness. Come now."

* * *

"Ah there she is," boomed the king's voice.

He gestured for her to come forward. Septa Mordane pushed her along when the girl didn't budge. As she was compelled forward, Davina looked around at the faces on either side of her. Smiles of praise and congratulations greeted her along with whispers and looks of envy or respect. Finally her eyes came to the front of the hall where Robert was waiting to receive her. Renly stood by his side with a humble smile and kind gleam in his eyes.

Reaching the king and his brother, Septa Mordane shoved the girl forward. Davina stumbled a bit causing a light giggle throughout the hall. Righting herself she glanced to where her uncle and father sat. Both shared the expressionless mask often worn by the Stark clan.

"I am here Your Grace," Davina finally spoke. She gave a clumsy curtsey, lowering her gaze to the man's drink soiled boots. "H-how may I be of s-service to you?"

He released a bang of laughter. "It's not me young one." Robert hiccupped and took another swig from his cup. Grabbing Renly by the shoulder he pulled him to his side. "It's this lad you'll be servicing!"

The hall laughed here and there while some ladies let out a shocked gasp. Renly moved out from under his brother's hand and came towards Davina.

"What my brother means to say is that I wish you to be my wife."

Davina let out a sigh. "Well you certainly put it more elegantly."

Renly smiled and chuckled. "So Lady Davina will you do me the honor of becoming my Lady of Storm's End?"

"Yes."


	16. The little deer

"Yes."

Gendry felt a fire burn inside him. How could she say yes so easily? The sound of applause throughout the hall was deafening. Seeing Renly place a loving arm around her shoulders made him sick. Watching Davina put on a smile and rest a gentle hand on the man's chest felt like she was reaching into Gendry's and squeezing his heart. This couldn't be the way things turned out. She wasn't supposed to end up Renly's wife, she was supposed to be his future queen.

There had to be a way to fix this. As the celebration started up again Gendry spied his father leaving the hall with a handful of women following behind him. Looking back he saw Davina sitting with the queen.

"Don't worry Davi," he said to himself. "I'm going to fix this."

* * *

Renly placed an arm around her shoulders as applause exploded around them. Davina put a convincing smile on and placed a hand on Renly's chest. She could play the blushing bride to be as long as she was able to cry and scream in private later. Looking about the hall, she caught the queen's eye. Cersei motioned for Davina to join her at the head table.

"Congratulations my dear," said the queen as the girl approached. Cersei held out her hands for the girl's. Davina took the queen's hands and smiled a little more widely. "Let me have a good look at you. Hmm yes you certainly are a rare rose in this frozen land."

Davina gave a slight curtsy. "Thank you Your Highness."

The woman gave her a warm smile and slightly swung her hands like a mother would do. "Do you know what your name means Davina?" She shook her head in response. "It means little deer. Seems as though you were meant to be in the Baratheon family."

"Yes…I suppose so."

"You will be my little deer." Cersei pulled the girl into the chair beside her own.

Davina sat next to the woman and looked out at the crowded hall. She watched as people stepped aside to make a path as the future king worked his way to the main door of the hall. Letting out a sigh she tried to harden herself and final donned the emotionless Stark mask.

* * *

Coming down the hall to his father's chambers he found a golden lion standing guard at the door. Gendry walked up ready to storm into the room and demand that his father listen. He had the conversation planned out and was determined to have the engagement with Renly broken off.

As he approached the tall blond man turned to face him. The man didn't have to say anything. He stood in front of the prince with one hand on the hilt of his sword. Granted Jaime Lannister was a head taller than Gendry, he was still determined to get what he wanted.

"Let me pass," Gendry demanded.

An amused look came into Jaime's eyes. "Is that a command?"

"Yes it is." Jaime nodded but said nothing more. Gendry could feel his heart pushing up through his throat. "Do you know who I am?"

"I do Your Highness," the man chuckled. "You are the bastard who has weaseled his way to the throne over my true nephew." He paused and looked the boy over. It was interesting to see him take such a strong stand and use his new authority. "Now let me ask you, do you know who I am?"

Gendry nodded. "You're the queen's brother."

"I am the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard," he stated firmly. "As such I am in charge of watching over the king at all times and especially when he is indisposed. And as I'm sure you can hear…" He pointed to the door. Gendry listened. The king's laughter could be heard along with little giggles of various women. "…he is clearly indisposed. So my suggestion to you is turn around and go back to your celebrations."

"I need to speak to the king. It is urgent that I speak with my father," he said as his hands balled into fists. "Now let me pass Kingslayer."

All amusement vanished from the lion's eyes. "Are you deaf boy? Or has your new found power gone to that pretty little head of yours? You have no authority here little prince. Away with you unless you'd like me to help you with your hearing problem."

Gendry glanced the man slightly unsheathe his sword as a hint. It was that quick. He had come with such determination and fire in his soul and was easily turned away and dismissed. Sent away by some highborn looking down their nose at him. It was like standing outside the gates to the palace in King's Landing and being called a gutter rat.

But it was a long ride to King's Landing. He supposed there was still plenty of time to convince his father that he and Davina were meant for each other. That would have to do for now.

**Thanks for reviews and the support! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it is on the short side. **


End file.
